


It's in my DNA

by laxit21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Crossover, Alternative Timelines, I fixed TVD's timeline bc it doesn't make sense, Magic, The League of Assassins (DCU), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: Felicity Smoak's father has always been a giant question mark to her. She used to want to know who he was, but after learning she was a witch, she figured she had bigger problems to worry about. She was happy being Felicity Smoak, hacker, vigilante and secret witch.Until a near-death experience leads to a fateful revelation and Felicity is exposed to a dangerous new world.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 88
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> I'm going to just skip over Arrow, up to 3x22, and The Vampire Diaries up to a certain part, around Season 5/the Originals Season 1. This is where the story really "starts", and I don't want to rehash everything.

As the father of her newborn baby listed the many threats to their daughter's life, Donna couldn't help but roll her eyes. She wasn't stupid. She was more than aware of who her former lover was, who his family was.

"-If any of my enemies were to discover the child-." He said.

"Felicity. Her name is Felicity." Donna interrupted. "And your enemies aren't gonna be a problem. I'm not stupid. I've got tricks you can't even imagine. I know how to protect my own family."

"Against most threats, perhaps. But not against the number of people who want me dead."

"Your family doesn't know about the baby. And I wouldn't be much of a witch if I couldn't perform a simple cloaking spell. There are no other witches within 50 miles of here." She said. "Right now, the only threat to Felicity is you, Klaus. Once you leave, I doubt I'll see you again for a long time." In fact, if Donna had her way, he'd never find either of them. "You should go."

The Original nodded. "If our daughter ever needs anything, let me know." He left the apartment. Once he broke his curse, he'd reunite with his daughter.

After he was gone, Donna went to work performing her cloaking spell. She needed to keep her daughter safe, not just from Klaus's enemies but also from Klaus himself.

Some witches believed magic was strengthened by intent. The more you desired something, the stronger the spell would be. Donna didn't know if that was true, but the spells she cast that night, to protect her infant child, were more powerful than anyone could've imagined. 

Every five years or so, Klaus would try to track down Donna or his daughter. Every time, he failed. No matter how powerful the witch he used was, the spell failed. At one point, he was desperate enough to tell Elijah about his daughter and ask his brother for help. Elijah’s resources were no more successful than Klaus’s. He supposed Felicity would have to find him instead.

Klaus turned his attention from finding his daughter to breaking his Hybrid curse. Once the curse was broken, he focused on creating more hybrids. Then came the hunt for the cure. In the midst of that fiasco, he was drawn to New Orleans and discovered he'd impregnated a werewolf named Hayley. This renewed his desire to find Felicity, but threats in New Orleans took priority and he was starting his search more than twenty years too late.

Felicity Smoak grew up without her father. Her mother only mentioned him a handful of times and gave Felicity the impression that it was better this way. Donna married a computer engineer named Noah Kuttler when Felicity was 2, but he left when she was 7. After that, it was just Felicity and Donna. Felicity grew up to be as skilled with magic as she was with computers, although she preferred computers.

She went to MIT and got a job at Queen Consolidated. Two years into her job, she met Oliver Queen when he brought her a bullet-ridden laptop. A few months later, she joined his team to fight crime. 

For over two years, she kept her magic a secret. Until the night Ra's al Ghul locked Felicity, John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Ray Palmer and Malcolm Merlyn in a room and exposed them to the Alpha-Omega virus.

Oliver had joined the League of Assassins. He had actually been converted to their way of thinking. He'd left them to die. As Felicity sat in Nanda Parbat's dungeon, her thoughts went to her mother. More specifically, something her mother had always told her.

"Magic is a tool, but it can easily become a weapon." She'd say. "You must be careful to never, ever use it with the intention to kill."

"Felicity, I'm sorry it came to this." Digg told her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Me too." She said. "Oliver told me the symptoms of the virus. I don't- that's not how I wanna die." If things hadn't happened so quickly since being captured, she would've been strong enough to use her magic to destroy the door or free herself. "I can't- I can't get us out of here, but I can-." She had the strength left to do some telekinesis. It wouldn't be murder. It would be a mercy killing. Digg, Laurel and Ray wouldn't have to suffer this way. With luck, the effort would also kill her.

"What exactly do you think you can do against a bioweapon?" Malcolm asked snidely. "You may be smart, Ms. Smoak, but-"

"I'm so sick of hearing you talk. In case you forgot, this is all your fault. We're going to die, because of you." She said. "So shut the frak up!" She yelled the last bit and felt the magic she'd been preparing to unleash roll off of her.

It took her a moment to recover, but when she did, she saw that everyone's shackles had come undone. The glass that covered the dungeon door had shattered, bringing a fresh supply of air into the cell. Malcolm had been thrown backwards and when she got to her feet, she saw his neck was bent at an unnatural angle. He wasn't moving and didn't seem to be breathing.

Digg couldn't find a pulse.

"Was I hallucinating or did she just kill him with her mind?" Ray asked.

"I saw it too." Laurel said. "How did you-?"

"I'm a witch." Felicity said. She felt stronger suddenly. She started muttering in Latin, trying to open the door of the cell. It opened and she spoke. "I'll explain the rest-AH!" She felt her femur break.

"Felicity? What's-"

"This doesn't make sense." She said before she felt another bone break. Her eyes fell to Malcolm's body. "Unless-AGH!"

"What is happening?!"

"You guys need to stay in there." She told them. She crawled out of the cell and closed the door behind her. "It's the only way you'll be safe." 

She disappeared around the corner. As the others raced to open the door, they heard more yells of pain and what sounded like an animal growling. They followed after Felicity and found a large wolf attacking an assassin. On the floor next to the assassin, Felicity's clothes were in a pile. The wolf didn't acknowledge them, but ran down the halls, away from the dungeon.

"Where did Felicity-?"

"Only one way to find out."

Nyssa and Oliver's "wedding" was almost over when a commotion could be heard right outside the room. Shouts and growling were heard right before the doors opened and the fight spilled into the temple. A large wolf was attacking the League's assassins. 

Ra's began to bark out an order and the wolf's attention was suddenly on him. It attacked impossibly fast, going for the throat.

Digg, Laurel and Ray ran into the room. Oliver dropped his Al Sahim act. 'Where's Felicity?"

"I'm pretty sure that  _ is  _ Felicity." Digg said, gesturing to the wolf. 

Ra's began to waver in his fighting and the room went quiet. The wolf lunged for him one last time, and the Demon Head did not get back on his feet afterwards. A series of loud snapping noises could be heard near the altar. Oliver turned around to see a naked Felicity standing there, covered in blood.

"What the frak just happened?" She asked, looking at the carnage around her. "And why are all the freaky assassins bowing to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns something interesting about the League and finds herself in the middle of an unexpected conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, TVD's timeline doesn't make sense. If Hayley was about 3 months pregnant in April of one year, it's not possible for her to give birth May of the following year. So, I'm shortening/fixing the timeline so that it makes sense.
> 
> Also, I'm skipping over most of The Originals Season 1. Only the last 1-2 episodes of Season 1 are relevant to this fic's plot.

"What the frak just happened?" Felicity asked, looking at the carnage around her. "And why are all the freaky assassins bowing to me?"

Every assassin in the temple was on their knees, except Nyssa, Oliver and the priestess.

“The legends are true. She has returned!” The priestess shouted.

“I still don’t under- and I’m naked. Was no one going to tell me that I was naked?” Felicity yelled. A gust of wind blew through the room as she yelled, causing a few assassins to uncharacteristically fidget. She tried to cover herself with her hands. “Where are my clothes?” Someone handed her a robe, which she put on. The assassins were still bowing. “Seriously, what is going on?”

“We must speak. Al Sahim and Nyssa as well.” The priestess said. She turned to the assembled assassins and yelled something in Arabic, dismissing them. “Follow me.”

Digg, Laurel and Ray followed after Felicity, Nyssa and Oliver. Oliver knew he needed to apologize to Digg for abducting Lyla, but before he could do so, a question occurred to him.

“Where’s Malcolm?”

“Dead. Felicity killed him, somehow. She claimed she used magic but- he died, she magically opened the door to the cell and as she was leaving, her bones began to break. She rushed off, and by the time we caught up to her, she was a wolf.” Ray said. “Or maybe we all hallucinated.”

“All of you were inoculated against the Alpha-Omega virus, secretly. The weapon wouldn’t have killed you and you wouldn’t experience any symptoms.” Oliver said.

“The League of Assassins was once known by another name. The League of Shadows. We were tasked with fighting back against creatures of the darkness. It was said that the first Demon Head was given this task by a goddess with divine gifts, which some might call magic, who could become a wolf.” The priestess said quietly. “Legends foretell that the goddess would return and strike down those unworthy of her teachings. A wolf killed the Demon Head. Most of the League watched as the wolf who entered the ceremonial chamber was transformed into a woman after he was dead. You are the goddess come again.”

“You think I’m a god?” She asked.

“I don’t think. I know.”. 

The priestess explained the history of the League of Shadows to Felicity, a history not even Nyssa was aware of. She also explained what Ra’s death meant for the League’s leadership. By the time Barry arrived to “rescue” Tatsu and Team Arrow, the group was preparing to leave.

“So, you’re a witch.” Oliver said to Felicity as they boarded the plane.

“And apparently a werewolf. I knew I had magic, but I didn’t know I was- I must’ve gotten that from my father.” She said. “Werewolves only shift after they-. I triggered my powers when I killed Malcolm. But I shouldn't have been able to shift back so quickly, unless-.”

“Unless what?”

“I need to talk to my mom.There’s always been something about me that didn’t make sense.” She said. “And you need to apologize to Digg. And everyone else. Now.”

Klaus was feeling rather conflicted as he watched movers bring his belongings into the Abattoir. He’d won control of the French Quarter back from Marcel the night before. Hayley and his unborn child were safer than they had been in weeks. Yet, it felt like something was missing.

“Only you would mope about winning, Nik.” Rebekah said upon entering the compound. “I have expected to find you gloating about Marcel’s recent homelessness.”

“He’s resilient. He’ll get back on his feet. He learned that from me.” Klaus responded.

“Then why are you so grumpy?”

“That is a very long story.” He responded. “Best not worry yourself with it.”

His sister scoffed and stomped off, saying she needed to get a drink. Not long after she left, Elijah entered the building.

“Is that pout about Marcellus, Hayley or the witches?”

“None of the above.”

“Then, it’s about your missing child. I assume Hayley’s pregnancy is opening old wounds. We have tried to find your daughter, Niklaus. I very much doubt she wants to be found.” He said. “We haven’t even managed to locate her mother, the witch who hid her.”

“Donna did say that she knew tricks I’d never even heard of.” Klaus said. “I wouldn’t know what to do when I found her. I would settle for simply knowing she is alive.”

“She is. I’m certain, if she were no longer among the living, no force on Earth would’ve stopped Donna from coming to you for help.”

“You’ve never even met her, how would you know?”

“Because any good mother would do whatever it takes to protect her child.” Klaus gave him a look. "I never said we had a good mother."

It took Felicity over a month to get Donna to even agree to talk about her father. Her mother was too angry at hearing that Felicity had killed someone to answer the phone for the first few weeks. After Donna caved on talking about Felicity’s father, it took several more weeks for Donna to give her a name.

As Team Arrow figured out their new normal, and Felicity got used to her new gifts, she began searching for her father. He wasn’t an easy man to track down and it took months, and several false starts before her search led her to New Orleans.

Felicity arrived in New Orleans the day that a local leader, Father Keiran, was being buried. The streets were filled with mourners, following the casket to the cemetery. Felicity recognized a face in the crowd, from an old photo of her mother’s, and decided to back off. If the man she saw was her father, he seemed to be mourning a friend. She’d waited over 20 years to meet him, she could wait a few more days.

A few days later, she was sitting in her hotel room, on the phone with Oliver, when she suddenly felt a pain in her chest. She told him she’d call him back and headed out. The pain in her chest was usually a sign that someone terrible was happening. Following her instinct, she was led to a church. Inside, she found a woman giving birth near the altar, surrounded by women. The man Felicity thought might be her father was pinned to the wall, unable to move. The pregnant woman delivered her baby and a moment later, one of the other women slit her throat.

The man had his neck broken by magic.

Felicity followed the women out of the church, having a bad feeling about their intentions with the baby. She started walking among the tombstones, but soon had the feeling that she was going in circles. She could tell the baby was still alive, but struggled to pin down her location. She rounded a corner and found herself face-to-face with the pregnant woman, who suddenly wasn't dead, the man from Donna’s photo and a dark-haired man in a suit.

“You were in the church, and then you left.” The woman said. “I saw you before they killed me. Who are you?”

“I-. I’ll explain after we find the baby.” Felicity said.

“What interest do you have in my daughter?” The man from Donna’s photo asked. 

Well, if this man was her father, then that explained why Felicity was drawn to the child. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She said. “I don’t know any of you. None of you know me. I just don’t want anything to happen to that baby.”

The formerly dead pregnant woman said she could feel her daughter, so the group moved in that direction. The others seemed wary of Felicity, not that she could blame them. They soon found three women standing at an altar with the baby lying there. One red-haired woman was about to stab into the baby when the man from Donna’s photo threw a rock at her, knocking her out. The other two women, witches by the feel of it, attacked, pushing the trio backwards. They seemed surprised when Felicity didn't move. One of the witches was impaled by a fence post while the other grabbed the knife they intended to use and was about to stab the baby. The girl fell forward with a black arrow sticking out of her chest. 

As the three strangers looked behind them to see where the arrow had come from, Felicity picked up the crying baby and teleported away.

Klaus, Hayley and Elijah were furious, They had saved the baby, only for some random woman to abduct her. They had no idea who the woman was or what her interest was in the baby. Klaus suggested returning to the Abattoir to plan, as someone had to know who the mystery woman was. As they entered the building, they heard raised voices.

“I don’t have to explain anything to the weird vampire guy who tried to intimidate me in a bar last week.” A woman’s voice said. “Especially one dying from a werewolf bite.”

“Do you have any idea who’s house this is?” Marcel asked her.

The trio entered the courtyard to see the woman from the cemetery glaring at Marcel, while holding the baby. Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but the woman cut him off.

“Get him to leave, and then we’ll talk.” She said.

“That’s not how-.”

“Get him to leave. Then, we’ll talk.” She repeated.

Klaus gave Marcel some of his blood and Marcel left. Once he was gone, the woman stood up and handed the baby to Hayley. “I don’t know what I ended up in the middle of, but I didn’t want anything to happen to her.”

“Thank you.” Hayley said. “I’m Hayley. This is Klaus and Elijah.”

“And I’ll ask again. Who are you? What is your interest in my child? Why save her?” Klaus asked.

“My name’s Felicity Smoak, and of course I saved her.” The woman said. “She’s my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the POV-shifting wasn't too confusing for this chapter. It won't be happening often in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is reunited with someone, but the reunion doesn't go as well as he'd like.

“How can she be your sister if- you have another kid?” Hayley asked Klaus. “How does no one know that?”

“Because my mother went to extreme lengths to keep me hidden.” Felicity said.

“Including hidden from me.” Klaus said.

“I was angry when she told me that, but having seen what I just saw, I don’t blame her.” She said. “She finally told me who my father was. But I'm confused because how can you be my father if you're a vampire?" Donna had advised her against letting Klaus know she was both a werewolf and a witch. She hadn't elaborated much, but said since Felicity was so powerful, she shouldn't trust just anyone with that information.

“Niklaus is a werewolf-vampire hybrid. The Original hybrid.” Elijah said. “If you are Niklaus’s child, that makes me your uncle.”

“Never had an uncle before.” Felicity said. The room got quiet. “Look, I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet you, but I kinda think the infant should take priority right now. Also, didn’t Hayley die like, six hours ago? I’m not expecting you to drop everything for me.”

Hayley finished her transition, while Elijah and Klaus went to deal with Genevieve, the one witch who tried to sacrifice the baby that was still alive. They came back with dire news. Esther wanted the baby dead. After a long conversation, they decided to fake the baby’s death. Klaus gave the baby, Hope, to Rebekah who’d left New Orleans months earlier. He compelled Marcel to forget seeing Hope or Felicity. Felicity did the only thing she could to help her sister, which was to perform a cloaking spell to keep her safe.

When Klaus returned to the Abattoir, Felicity had a chance to ask a burning question she’d had for a while. “Did you look for me?”

“Constantly. None of the witches I asked for help ever succeeded in locating you.”

“But you didn’t, like, Google me or anything? Because for the last five years, a quick Google search could’ve told you exactly where I was. Mom didn’t change her name.You clearly knew mine. I wasn’t hard to find.”

“I’m a thousand years old.” Klaus said defensively. “Google is very new.”

“Sure.” She said dismissively. “Look, just do me a favor? Don’t make Hope come and find you in 25 years.”

“Love, I-.”

He was cut off by Felicity’s phone ringing. “Oh, that’s Oliver. I should probably tell him that I’m okay since I hung up last night due to the sudden feeling someone needed my help.” She answered the phone. “Hey, how’s everything with-? No, I’m fine. Yeah, I….um, I finally met my dad. He’s shorter than I thought he’d be.” Knowing that Klaus, and Elijah and now Hayley had vampire hearing, she went upstairs for some privacy. “I definitely have a lot to tell you when I get home.”

“She hates me.” Klaus said.

“Well, you are kinda a dick.” Hayley said.

“She does not hate you Niklaus.” Elijah said. “How would you react if you found your father, your real father, after years of wondering and discovered he didn’t try very hard to find you? It’s true, we went to every witch we could trust to locate her, but it’s also true that a simple internet search wasn’t unreasonable.”

Felicity waited until she was in a room, with the door locked and sage burning, for privacy, before she let Oliver tell her how things were going in Star City.

“Nyssa says her people are getting….antsy.” Oliver told Felicity.

“There are a lot of ways you could describe the League, antsy isn’t one of them.” She responded. “We know Darhk’s there, but we don’t know where, and I’m not a fan of going in blind. How’s Sara doing?” 

One of the first things Felicity did after returning from Nanda Parbat was resurrect Sara using her magic. She hadn’t felt comfortable enough to try it before, but after her time in Nanda Parbat, she believed it was worth attempting. Sara was okay most days, but sometimes, she’d have bad days and was very volatile.

“She seems to be doing better. Lance hasn’t told me about any episodes, but- I doubt he’d tell me if there was one.” He admitted. “So, what’s your dad like?”

“I think it’s better if I explain everything to you once I come home.” She said. She’d already had the “witches, werewolves and vampires exist” conversation with Team Arrow, but it was another thing entirely to explain that her father was a thousand year old hybrid. “Turns out, I’m complicated because my dad’s complicated. I just hope I can get to know him a little bit before it’s time to fly home.”

“Well, if not, they have these fancy things called cell phones.” Oliver joked. “Stay safe.”

“Of course.”

Elijah was able to give Felicity a more thorough explanation of what had happened over the last few days and the current struggle for power in the French Quarter. He also explained Esther’s desire to kill Hope and why the Mikaelsons were going to have to mourn the baby’s passing, publicly, in order to sell the idea that she hadn’t survived. For years, Felicity had tried to stay out of supernatural drama, meaning she couldn’t say whether their actions were a good idea or not. So, she said nothing.

“Don’t be so dour, brother.” Klaus said, entering the room. “With Felicity now here, fortune will soon turn in our favor.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Felicity said. “I just came to meet you. I’m not staying and I didn’t come here to get involved in some supernatural war. I’ve got my own life and my own things going on.” Between work, Team Arrow and the situation with the League of Shadows, she already was dealing with enough.

“We’re your family.”

“Twenty-four hours ago, I was a complete stranger. Maybe try knowing a single fact about me before you pull the “we’re family” card.” She said.

“As your father, I-.” He started to say before he started getting a splitting headache.

“Did you forget that my mother is a powerful witch? I take after her, you know." Felicity looked at him curiously before she stopped giving him an aneurysm. “The situation seems bad, but if you’re this “legend” you seem to think you are, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“She has a point, Niklaus. Both about your attempt to manipulate her and our ability to clean up our own messes.” Elijah said. “And we should not include her in a fight she has no desire to be in.”

While Elijah knew Felicity’s help now would be appreciated, a part of him also recognized that she was a “secret weapon” of sorts. Only three people in the city knew who she was or what her connection to Klaus was. Keeping her off their enemies' radar now may prove useful when something worse came along.

“People will start to wonder who she is and why she’s here, even if she leaves in the next few days.” Klaus pointed out.

“One of you has to be involved in legitimate business deals, right? I’m an executive of a multi-billion dollar company.” Felicity said. “Maybe I’m here for work.”

“You’re an executive?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m the CTO of Palmer Tech, formerly Queen Consolidated.” She said. “Like I said, you could’ve Googled me and found me years ago.”

“Impressive, for someone so young.” Elijah said.

“Well, I went to MIT.” She said.

Felicity stayed in New Orleans for another two days. She learned a little more about her father and uncle, although it was incredibly awkward. She only saw Hayley a few times before the brunette went to the bayou. The day Felicity left, she had her taxi take her to the bayou before heading to the airport.

It didn’t take her very long to find a werewolf named Jackson in the area. The man got defensive when she asked about Hayley, but Felicity insisted she only needed to talk with her briefly and wasn’t there to cause a problem. He was clearly very protective of the new hybrid. Soon enough, Hayley walked over to them.

“What’s this about?”

“I wanted to talk to you before I left.” She said. “I don’t really know you, and you don’t really know me, but- look, if you ever _really_ need help, more than you did…..before, here’s my number.” She handed her a piece of paper. “Even if it’s not for you, but for someone _important_ to you, give me a call.” She walked away before Hayley had a chance to say much.

Hope was safe for now, but Felicity had a feeling that she might not stay safe for long. While she was conflicted about fighting to help her father, her infant half-sister was another matter entirely. She’d drop everything for a child in trouble.

“What was that about? Who was she?” Jackson asked Hayley.

“No one.” She said. “She just feels bad for me because I lost my baby.” 

“A vampire?” Oliver repeated once Felicity finished explaining what she’d learned in New Orleans.

“Yes.”

“Your dad….is a vampire.” He said. “And a werewolf? How is that-?”

“Well, he’s one of the first vampires to ever come into existence. He was born a werewolf, but like me, he didn’t know what he was until years later, when he killed someone, after becoming a vampire. Making him a hybrid.” She said. “And apparently, I’m able to be both a witch and a wolf because it’s a loophole of nature. Also, if I die, I might become a vampire too. So, I guess that makes me…..a tribrid? Is that a thing? That’s what I’m gonna call it.”

“How old is your father, exactly?”

“Over a thousand. I didn’t really ask him or Elijah their exact ages.”

“Elijah?”

“My uncle. He’s just a vampire, though. I have an uncle now.” She joked before turning serious. “My father, and his siblings, were made into vampires by a spell my grandmother performed, so that they couldn’t be killed or something. Elijah didn’t seem to know Esther’s full motivations, but that’s the gist of it.” 

“How many siblings does he have?” Oliver didn’t want to sound panicked, but he was scared of how many strong, ancient vampires there might be in the world.

“There were five Originals, that’s what they call themselves, which is a bit cocky, but whatever, now there are only three. The other two died.” She said. “Yeah, they’re not completely unkillable. Nothing is.”

“Good to know.” He said. “You know, because Darhk seems unstoppable and- I don’t mean I wanna kill your family. So, you met your dad, you got answers to the questions you had, what happens now?”

“I don’t know. I’ll probably talk to them over the phone somewhat often, but I don’t- I’m not going to add supernatural drama onto my plate when I’m already dealing with work and vigilante business. Plus. supernatural drama is messy and I wanna avoid it if I can.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets dragged back into supernatural drama and learns something unsettling.

Felicity spent the next several months talking to Klaus and Elijah over the phone. Klaus kept her updated on his war to regain control of the French Quarter, which she wasn’t eager to hear about, while Elijah simply talked about whatever topic they happened to stumble upon. She hadn’t told them about her connection to the Green Arrow, the situation with the League of Shadows or anything related to that part of her life. The one time Team Arrow was mentioned, after a confrontation with HIVE got more media attention than normal, she easily evaded saying too much about it.

She was almost able to forget about the supernatural drama in New Orleans when she got a call from Hayley. “You told me to call you if someone I cared about ever needed your help.” The brunette hybrid said over the phone. “Hope needs you.”

“I’ll be right there.” Felicity said before hanging up. She then turned to Ray, who had been discussing a project with her prior to the call coming in. “I’m afraid I have to go. There’s a family emergency I need to deal with.”

“Is Donna-?” Ray asked.

“My mom’s fine. My little sister needs me.” She said before walking out. She returned home and left Oliver a note saying that she was needed in New Orleans and would call him when she had a chance. She packed a bag and prepared to leave the loft when she sensed a presence. “Are you just going to lurk there?”

“It is my duty to ensure that no harm befalls you.” The man who stepped out of the shadows said. “While I do not doubt your power, the last time you visited New Orleans-.”

“I wasn’t the one in danger. Those witches were going to sacrifice a child. You intervened and prevented that. I’m tougher than I look.” She said. 

“Lady Nyssa instructed me to-.”

“I have to go. I suggest you leave as well.” Felicity said before vanishing into thin air.

Felicity appeared around the corner from the Abattoir, No one seemed to notice her sudden arrival, in broad daylight, and she made her way into the compound without a fuss. She walked in to find Klaus, a young blonde man and a black woman in her late 20s or early 30s arguing.

Felicity let out a loud whistle to get everyone’s attention. “Someone wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“Who the bloody hell are you?” The woman asked.

“Rebekah!” Klaus said. “Ignore my sister. What are you doing here?”

“She’s your sister?” The woman in front of her was clearly not a blood relative of Klaus’s. “That doesn’t-”

“Rebekah is not herself right now.” The blonde man joked. “I’m Kol.”

Clearly, there had been some resurrection and body-swapping going on that Klaus and Elijah had neglected to tell her. “I received a very interesting call, from Hayley of all people. Is something wrong?” Felicity said. Elijah had told her about Esther, their mother, returning from the dead and Mikael being resurrected, but nothing else.

“My older brother Finn has come back from the dead and is seeking something from me.” Klaus said. “I don’t know why Hayley might call you, but-.”

“I think you do.” She said. “And even if you don’t want my help, Hayley asked for it, so I think I’ll stick around for a few days.”

“Again, who are you?” Kol asked.

“Best not worry yourself with questions like that.” Klaus said. “We have bigger problems right now. Like what you've been up to, and why you're turning against Finn now. ”

Kol came clean about everything. That Finn was after Klaus’s blood. The fact that he’d been hexed. His attempts to create a dagger that could be used against Klaus. He spilled everything, deciding that he’d rather die helping Klaus than helping Finn, who never seemed to like him.

Felicity walked out of the building without answering Kol’s question. Klaus clearly hadn’t told Kol or Rebekah who she was, or even that she existed. There was probably a reason for that. They might not even know that Hope survived, so she wouldn’t spill that secret either. Her only course of action right now was to find Hope. Luckily, as the witch who placed the cloaking spell on Hope, she had an advantage. It also helped that, as a werewolf, she could sense the presence of her own blood.

  
  


The next day, Kol led Rebekah and Klaus to the church where he’d usually met Finn to get orders from the other man. The church’s attic was empty and Klaus accused his brother of trying to trick him.

“Well where is he?” Klaus asked. “Is this a trick?”

“He said he’d be here, I swear.” Kol answered, looking around the attic. The items on the table made him uneasy. “This is the remnant of a spell. Ancient, its impressive.”

“Admire its artistry later. Tell me what he set in motion.”

Rebekah looked at the table and noticed something. “Kol, what is that?” she said, pointing to a charred piece of wood. Kol picked up the wood and began to mutter a spell. After a few seconds, the wood had turned into a tile with runes on it. “Runic tiles. And what does it mean?”

“It’s a symbol…for ‘baby’.” Kol said, confused. “That’s the secret, isn’t it? Your baby’s still alive.”

“Finn tricked us into running around all day thinking he was looking for a way to find Hope-“ Klaus said.

“When he knew where she was all along.” Rebekah said. “You need to warn Elijah.”

Felicity had a very strict policy not to get involved in a fight unless she had to. It wasn’t so much that she was against starting a fight as the fact that she’d surely finish it, and her gifts meant the fight was never fair. This wasn’t an ordinary fight, however. Her sister, who was a helpless child, was in trouble.

Yet, when she arrived at the location she’d tracked Hope to, nothing seemed amiss. She decided to observe for a little bit before intervening. That was her plan, until a male witch who just felt  _ wrong  _ walked into the house. She could hear a slight scuffle and then nothing. It was time to act. She stepped out of her hiding place right as a car drove near the house, and then abruptly came to a stop. She spotted a blonde woman trying to start the car.

“Stay in the car.” She told the woman.

“What?” The driver said.

She looked in the backseat and saw a baby. “If you want to keep Hope safe, stay in the car.” She said before heading into the house.

Felicity found Elijah lying on the ground near the door with a dagger in his chest. She pulled the dagger out, moments before being flung backwards by a spell.

“You really shouldn’t have one that.” The witch said.

Felicity stood up and her eyes flashed an amber color for a moment. “Funny, I was about to say the same thing.”

“Where’s the baby?” He said.

“Somewhere safe, from you.” She said before waving her arm and sending the man flying into a wall. “You should really leave, while you can.”

Elijah began to recover from being daggered and rushed to attack his brother. “Go, Felicity. I have this handled.” Finn turned his attention back to Elijah, and sent him flying through a wall. Elijah got to his feet. “I am serious. I don’t require your assistance.”

“Fine.” She said, before walking out of the house. She didn’t go very far, maybe a few yards from the structure.

Elsewhere, Kol was using dark objects, and channeling Klaus, in an attempt to overload Finn with power. The spell began working and he was temporarily weakened. When he threw Elijah through the wall, a gas pipe had burst. After toying with Finn for a bit, allowing the building to fill with gas, Elijah took off his daylight ring. His hand caught fire and the house exploded.

The car Hope was in drove off and Felicity saw a blur rush off, most likely Elijah. Using her magic, she extinguished the flames and went to look at the body. The charred remains didn’t look strange, but the man was wearing a necklace that seemed to be untouched by the blast. She removed the pendant and tucked it into her pocket.

“It’s not fair that you had to die for this.” She said, looking down at the witch who’d been killed only because Finn was possessing him. She started to leave, but thought better of it. “You’re lucky there's a full moon coming up, my power’s at its strongest during this time.” She began muttering something and the witch’s chest began to move, he was breathing. She left the house and was only moderately surprised to see someone clothed in black standing there.

“You caught up to me pretty fast.”

“When my brother-in-arms was left behind in Star City, adjustments were made.” The man said.

“Take the man inside to the closest hospital and make sure no harm befalls him.” She said. “I may need to question him later.”

The man nodded and went to follow her orders.

Thanks to her magic, Felicity managed to catch up to Elijah, Hope and the blonde woman, who’s name was Camille, fairly quickly. Now that Hope’s survival had been discovered, there was no point in not returning to New Orleans.

“I will tell Niklaus that we will be there by morning.” Elijah started to say.

“You really wanna take the long way?” Felicity asked. “Because I can just-.”

“You can just what?” Camille asked.

Felicity put one arm on Elijah and one hand on Cami’s shoulder. She muttered a few things and in the blink of an eye, everyone was in the Abattoir. “I can just do that.”

“That's enough supernatural drama for one day. I’m leaving now.” Camille said, before walking out.

“Felicity, how did-?” Klaus asked.

“You really think I was gonna let some nutjob kill my sister?” She responded.

“I’m sorry, your sister?” Rebekah said.

“Yeah, it’s a long story, but Hope isn’t Klaus’s only child. Turns out he could father kids before his curse was broken, and well, I’m his daughter. My name's Felicity, by the way.” She said. “Guess the story isn’t so long.”

Kol started laughing. “Oh, that is funny. Dahlia’s coming for Hope, and she has no idea she’s hunting the wrong child. She wants the first in every generation of the bloodline, right? That’s not Hope, it’s Felicity.”

“Someone’s hunting Felicity?” A voice said from behind her. “Why would anyone wanna do that?”

Felicity turned to see Oliver. “How did you get here so quickly?”

“I’m persuasive. Who are these people and why is someone after you?” He said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets Felicity's family, learns what's really going on and Felicity comes face-to-face with Freya.

“Someone’s hunting Felicity?” A voice said from behind her. “Why would anyone wanna do that?”

Felicity turned to see Oliver. “How did you get here so quickly?”

“I’m persuasive. Who are these people and why is someone after you?” He said.

“Felicity, who is this strange man who’s snuck into my house?” Klaus asked.

“Right.” She sighed. “Oliver, this is my father, Klaus. Klaus, my boyfriend Oliver.”

Kol, Rebekah and Elijah all winced, predicting what might happen next. If Klaus’s track record with Rebekah’s boyfriends was anything to go by, this wouldn’t be pretty.

“Oliver, is it?” Klaus said, stepping forward. “And what are your intentions with my daughter? Shall we discuss a dowry?” He started to show his vampire face, but the move didn’t get a reaction from Oliver. He went for his next trick, and looked into Oliver’s eyes to compel him. “Leave. Now.”

“I’m not gonna do that.” Oliver said. “Why would I abandon the woman I love, when she’s in danger, with people she doesn’t even really know?”

“How did-?”

“Oh, you can’t compel Oliver, by the way.” Felicity said with a smirk. Oliver had a tattoo on the right side of his stomach, a string of Chinese characters. He’d explained to Felicity that he’d gotten it from a man named John Constantine. It was a rare form of magic, but the tattoo allowed Oliver to channel certain mystical forces. It also protected him from being compelled. “I’d also strongly advise against trying to hurt him.”

“You put a protection spell on your boyfriend?” Kol asked.

“Yes. I didn’t want anything to happen to him.” She said. “And don't think we’re not gonna have a talk later about you trying to compel Oliver, Dad.”

“Can we get back to someone being after you, who all these people are and what’s with the baby?” Oliver asked. 

Felicity introduced everyone to Oliver and explained that Hope was her younger half-sister. “And basically, my grandmother sucks, but her older sister sucks worse and wants to kill me or something.” She said.

“Not kill you. She wants to use your power to increase her own. She did the same to our older sister Freya a thousand years ago.” Rebekah said. “She even found a way to survive this long and keep her magic. Sleeping for 100 years at a time, and living out one year before sleeping again.”

“And now, she’s after Felicity, but she thinks she’s after Hope.” Kol said. “Well, that’s better, I suppose. What? While I’m sure you’re a lovely person, Felicity, you’re not a helpless baby.”

“No, I’m definitely not.”

“That’s- I need to call Nyssa. They thought this was all just politics, but-.” Oliver said.

“Let’s not take things too far.” Felicity said. “They don’t need to get involved just yet.” She pulled the pendant she’d taken from the destroyed house out of her pocket. “By the way, do any of you know what this is? I took it off the body of the witch Finn was possessing before I healed him.”

“Not a clue.” Klaus said.

“That’s Freya’s.” Rebekah said. “She had it in the asylum.”

“So, me taking it was probably a good thing.” She said. “Also, are we talking about the same Freya you just mentioned from a thousand years ago?”

“We thought she'd died before I was born. Apparently, Dahlia took her from our parents and she’s been with her ever since.” Elijah answered.

“Explanations will have to wait for later, I’m afraid.” Klaus said. “Tonight is a very special night. Hayley and Jackson’s wedding is starting in a few hours”

“Hayley’s getting married?” Felicity asked. “To Jackson?” She eyed Elijah. She knew how Elijah felt about Hayley, and couldn’t believe he was going along with this. “Jackson, not- you can’t seriously be okay with this.”

“I feel like there’s something I don't know.” Oliver said, wondering why Felicity was acting like this.

‘Okay, I can’t decide who’s love triangle is messier. Yours, Oliver, or my family's. There’s the you-Laurel-Sara thing, that’s over, but it was messy. On the other hand, Klaus slept with Hayley, creating Hope, Hayley’s in love with Elijah and he’s in love with her, but she’s marrying some random werewolf.” She said. “Elijah’s, Elijah’s love life is definitely messier. Why are you letting this happen?”

“The ritual will give Jackson’s pack Hayley’s hybrid gifts, which can be used to protect Hope.” Klaus said. “Hayley’s putting family first, something we all should consider.”

Felicity was about to respond when Hayley arrived. She rushed over to take Hope from Klaus, who was holding the baby. After rocking her daughter for a little while, she asked what happened. Between Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah, they told her the whole story of the last few days. She also asked who Oliver was and why he was here. After learning that Felicity had literally dropped everything to come help Hope, Hayley felt compelled to invite Felicity to the wedding.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but no thanks.” Felicity said. “This feels like something that’s just for you and Jackson and his pack, and I’d kinda be an outsider. Also, the last time I was at a wedding, nearly a dozen people died, including the father of the bride.”

“She was happy about that, since she didn't want to get married.” Oliver pointed out.

“Besides, I might’ve saved Hope from Finn, but she’s not completely safe yet. I think it’s a better idea if I spend the night looking for a way to stop Freya and Dahlia.” She said with a tight smile. “Come on, Oliver. Let’s not get in the way of the wedding planning.” She took Oliver’s hand and they went upstairs.

“I still think we should call the League.” Oliver said as soon as they were alone. “I know you don’t like involving them in things, but if some centuries-old witch is after you, an army of assassins sounds like a good idea.”

“And I don’t think that’s necessary yet. I haven’t met a single person who’s interacted with Dahlia. For all we know, she’s not that powerful. Everything I’ve heard comes from two people’s very skewed views of her. I wanna know what I’m facing before I do anything rash.” 

“At least give Tahira a call.” He argued. Tahira was the name of the League’s priestess, who was a powerful witch in her own right. Not as powerful as Felicity, but still pretty hard to beat. “The League has a long memory. Maybe she knows more about Dahlia than your father or his siblings do.”

“Fine.” She said. “But no one downstairs knows about the League or the fact that they think I’m some kind of deity, and I’d prefer keeping it that way.”

“Yeah, sure. I had a doubt that you would’ve told something like that to a bunch of people you don’t know. I mean, your mom doesn’t even know about that belief of theirs.”

Felicity was tired from performing a number of spells and having not slept well the night before, so she decided to lie down and take a nap. Right before she fell asleep, she told Oliver that she had a feeling she’d be getting a visitor sometime later that day.

Freya made her way down the halls of the hospital. She couldn’t sense her pendant, but a spell revealed to her that Finn’s host body had been brought here after sustaining heavy burns. Clearly, the necklace had protected him and they could get back to completing their plans. She found her way to the hospital room in question and walked inside. A man with bandaged arms lay in the bed, dozing.

“Finn?” She called.

“My name’s Vincent.” The man in the bed responded, in a somewhat sleepy tone. ‘Do I know you?”

“You don’t recognize me?” She asked.

“The last few months are fuzzy. The doctors think I might’ve hit my head or something trying to escape the fire.” He said. “You don’t seem familiar to me.”

Freya noticed that the man wasn’t wearing her pendant and somehow had been freed from her brother’s possession. “I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.” She said stiffly before leaving the room.

As she left the hospital, she didn’t notice a man in the hallway studying her. “Success has made you weak. Made everyone in this city weak.” He left, needing to seek out his superior and inform the appropriate people of what occurred. 

Hayley and Jackson's wedding was going to take place just before sunset. Elijah felt supremely uncomfortable and Klaus was his usual smug self. Kol and Rebekah had skipped out on the ceremony, hoping to find a way around the hex on Kol's host body. Perhaps forty minutes before the ceremony was about to start, a strange man walked into the Abattoir. The man was clearly dangerous, though the wolves weren’t able to pinpoint the reason why.

"Who are you?" Aiden, a wolf from Jackson's pack, asked. 

"My name is Leonid Zyma.” He said with a thick eastern European accent. “I must speak with-."

"She’s expecting you.” Oliver said, appearing on the balcony. “Follow me.”

The man went upstairs and most of the wedding guests went back to their preparations. A few, including Jackson's closest friends, wondered what business this man had with whoever was upstairs.

“Someone else here, Klaus?” Jackson asked the Original.

“A powerful witch named Felicity.” He answered. He didn’t reveal his relationship to Felicity to Jackson just yet, wanting to keep Felicity a secret for as long as possible, especially since he wasn’t sure he could trust the others in the room.

“Why is some random, shady-looking dude wanting to speak with her?” Another wolf asked. “Tonight of all nights?”

“I have no idea. You’re welcome to go ask her that question yourself.” He said with a shrug.

“What have you come to tell me?” Felicity asked Zyma when he entered the room she was staying in. The man in front of her was the League member she’d seen outside of the destroyed safehouse and she’d told him to take Finn’s host body to the hospital.

“The witch you instructed me to watch over has woken up, Qizra.” He reported with a deep bow. “Another witch, a blonde woman, found him at the hospital and called him, not by his own name of Vincent Griffiths, but “Finn”. She left when he claimed not to recognize her or remember much of the last several months.”

“He’s been freed from Finn’s possession, then.” She said. “That’s good. I doubt the man did anything to deserve his body being taken over by another. Did you see where the blonde witch went?”

“I did not. I called another of our number to watch over the witch, so that I could deliver this report, but my cohort had yet to arrive when she left.” He said, staring at the floor. “Please forgive this grievous oversight.”

“There is nothing to forgive. I told you to take the witch to the hospital and make sure nothing happened to him. You did that. You couldn’t have foreseen another showing up or the need to possibly follow her.” She said. “I think I’ll pay him a visit tomorrow and see for myself how he’s doing.” 

Maybe Vincent didn’t remember anything that happened when he was possessed by Finn, or maybe the memories were buried. In either case, she needed to see for herself before she made any decisions. She showed the assassin out of the building by a back entrance and went back to her room. 

Hayley and Jackson’s wedding took place without a problem. An hour after the ceremony concluded, Rebekah called her brothers, telling them that Kol was dying. Elijah and Klaus left to be with their brother as he passed away.

Felicity went to visit Vincent in the hospital the next day. She awakened his memories of what had happened while he was possessed and explained that she was the one who freed him from Finn’s control. Not long after she arrived, a group of witches came to collect Vincent and bring him to their Regent. They wanted an explanation for his actions over the last few months. He left with the witches, and kept Felicity’s offer to vouch for him, if he needed it, in mind.

When Felicity returned to the Abattoir, she found Klaus, Marcel, Elijah, Hayley and a number of others all doubled-over in pain. Oliver was the only person not doubled-over, but he seemed unable to move. A blonde woman was standing in front of them, clenching her first.

“I’ll ask again. Where is Finn?” The woman asked.

Felicity waved her hand and the woman fell to the ground, unconscious. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess that this is Freya.” She said. “She’s not dead, just unconscious. I need to talk to her, so try not to hurt her.” Elijah carried his sister upstairs to one of the empty rooms while the others recovered from her attack.

No sooner had they recovered then Rebekah walked in. “Something freaky is happening to me.”

“The witch you’re possessing is probably fighting back. We need to get you back into your real body.” Marcel said. “Yes, I know it’s you, Rebekah.”

“I can’t, I- not until we get Kol back.” She said. “I told Davina that I’d-.”

Felicity waved her arm again and the room suddenly emptied of everyone except for Oliver, the Mikaelsons and Hayley. “I didn’t wanna get involved in this, but since Rebekah’s host body could be the witch version of Jeffrey Dahmer, I guess I have to. Who’s Davina?”

“A powerful young witch, who fell in love with Kol but usually hates us.” She answered. 

“Let’s hope she’s willing to overlook her hatred of you to get him back. What happened to Kol’s host’s body?” Felicity asked. “And what happened to his real body?”

“His original body is in a casket in the basement. You’d have to ask Davina what happened to Kaleb’s body.” Klaus said. “Why do you ask?”

“I might, key word being might, know how to bring Kol back.” She said. “No promises.”

“Do you think you’re…..up for that?” Oliver asked her.

“I guess we’ll see.” She said with a nervous smile. “After I talk to my aunt who just attacked you and get some answers.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets another long-lost relative and has a vert frank discussion about magic with everyone.

Felicity told her family that the spell she used to knock out Freya would keep the witch out for about three hours. Elijah tried to convince her that they wouldn't have that long, because Freya was too powerful, but Felicity waved him off.

“The spell I used has nothing to do with her power level. It’s simple biology. I basically gave her a magical sleeping pill. If I’d performed the spell on you, you’d be knocked out for three hours too.” She said. “Now, where can I find Davina?”

“There’s a church down the street and a block over. Thats where she tends to hang out.” Rebekah said.

“Guess I should be happy it’s not a graveyard.” She said, walking towards the door. 

“You can’t go to that church.” Klaus said.

“Oh, I can’t? Why is that?” She asked.

“You just can’t.”

Felicity turned on one heel and continued walking. “I thought we’ve been over this.” She yelled over her shoulder. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“Why shouldn’t she go to that church?” Oliver asked after she was gone.

“Our father’s being held there.” Elijah said.

“The one who spent a thousand years trying to kill you, then your brother killed him and now he’s back. That father?” He said. They seem surprised that he was privy to so much information. “Yeah, Felicity told me everything. Piece of advice, you have to give her a reason why she shouldn’t do something. “Because I said so” stops working after the age of five.” He paused. “If it’s so dangerous, why didn’t any of you go with her?”

“Mikael may not know who Felicity is and our presence might agitate him, causing him to attack her.” Klaus said.

“So, you’re worried she’ll get hurt, but too scared to go with her to make sure she doesn’t. That makes no sense.” He said. He then walked out of the building to follow Felicity to the church.

Felicity entered the church and could feel the magic that had been performed within the building. Following her gut, she made her way upstairs to the attic of the building. Pushing the door open, she found an undecorated bedroom. To her surprise, there was a man standing in the room. She could tell he was a vampire. She could tell he was an old vampire and, based on the aura around the room, he was unable to leave it. 

“Who are you?” She asked. “I’m looking for Davina.”

“She is not here, obviously.” The man answered. “You may call me Mikael.”

“Mikael, as in Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus’s father?”

“That bastard is not my son, and if Davina would-.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You wanna kill him. You spent a thousand years trying and look how that worked out for you.” She cut him off. “Have you ever considered doing literally anything else?” He was about to answer, but she kept talking. “I don’t wanna hear your monologue about how revenge drives you or whatever whacko reason you have for wasting a thousand years of your life. Do you know where Davina is or not?”

“Why do you want to speak to me?” A voice said from behind Felicity. She turned around to see a brunette teenager standing there. “Did Marcel send you?”

“No, Rebekah did.” She responded. “I might have a way to bring back Kol, if you’re interested.”

“And what do you want in return?” Davina knew well enough by now that no one offered to help her for free. There was always a cost.

“I’ll explain my reasoning to you later, when there’s not a murder-happy vampire standing behind me.” She said. “And, honey, you can stop hiding now.”

Oliver stepped out of the shadows. “How long did you know that I was here?”

“Pretty much the whole time.” She said. “Davina, think my offer over. Rebekah and Elijah both know how to find me.” Felicity took Oliver’s hand and walked away from the attic.

“I know you don’t wanna hear a lecture, but that was dangerous. He could’ve killed you. If he knew who you were, he would’ve tried.”

“He would’ve failed.” She said. “But he won’t be a problem for much longer. I have a mission for one of our League friends.” Original Vampires were incredibly hard to kill, but not impossible, especially with the right weapons. It’s a good thing that the League itself was far older than the Originals and knew quite a few things that had been lost to time.

Felicity and Oliver returned to the Abattoir. They had a few more hours to kill before Freya would wake, and Felicity wanted to take advantage of that time. She called Team Arrow and let everyone know what was going, but she left out the part where Dahlia was after her. She then, somewhat reluctantly, called her mother. Donna could very easily be their last, best choice to keep Felicity and Hope safe. After all, she’d kept Felicity safe from Klaus’s enemies for years.

The next few hours passed quickly and Elijah knocked on Felicity’s door to tell her that Freya was beginning to wake.

Freya was somewhat disoriented when she woke up. She didn’t remember intentionally falling asleep and hadn’t seen who or what knocked her out. The last thing she remembered was confronting Elijah and Klaus about Finn’s whereabouts. She supposed another vampire, one aligned with her siblings, must’ve attacked.

She found herself in a somewhat lavish looking bedroom. The only thing that stood out about the room were the four red candles laid out on the floor. Thinking nothing of them, Freya walked forward, towards the door, only to crash into a barrier. She then tried again, and achieved the same result. She then realized the candles created a rectangle around her and she must be confined to the area bound by the candles.

“Did they really think this would work?” She muttered to herself. She began reciting a spell, to weaken whatever barrier spell had been erected, so that she could escape. Only, her magic didn’t seem to be working, which should’ve been impossible.

“Sorry about the imprisonment spell, but I didn’t want you to wake up and attack me.” A voice said from behind her. She turned to see a blonde woman with glasses standing there. “I thought we might try having a civil conversation first. I’m Felicity.”

“I don’t really care who you are.” Freya said bluntly. “Klaus and Elijah, where are they?”

“Is now the moment when we walk in and make a dramatic entrance?” Klaus said with a grin as they entered the room. “You must be Freya, our not-so-dead older sister.”

“You three can restart your sibling rivalry later.” Felicity said. “Why did you attack them, and the others here?”

“Finn went to confront Elijah, so that he could bring Klaus’s child to me. And the witch who he was possessing turned up at the hospital, but Finn’s spirit was gone.”

“Well, it’s not “gone”. I just gave Vincent, the witch your brother was possessing, control of his body again.” She said, before pulling the pendant she’d taken out of her pocket. “I’m gonna go out a limb and guess that Finn’s stuck in here.”

“Give me that.” Freya said, trying to use her magic to get the necklace from her. She then looked between Klaus and Elijah. “What have you done to me?”

“Oh, they didn’t do anything.” Felicity said. “It’s a more obscure spell. Very few people know it or have the power to perform it. As long as you’re surrounded by the candles, you don’t have your magic and as long as you don’t have your magic, you’re trapped by the candles. Like I said, I wanna have a civil conversation with you.”

“Felicity, the time for talking is-.” Klaus started to say.

“Do you really think threats or hurting her is going to get you the answers you need? Because I don’t. I’ve given Freya a very enticing proposition. Talk to me and when the conversation’s over, she can take her soul-pendant and leave. And if you’re going to be a backseat driver, I can throw you out of the room.”

“Very well. I’ll allow this, for now.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Freya. “Why are you after Klaus’s child?”

“So that Dahlia cannot get her hands on her. She’s coming for the child, to do to her what she did to me. It sounds terrible, but the only way to protect the baby is to kill it. Dead, the baby’s useless to her.” She looked over to Klaus. “I can feel your daughter’s magic, meaning Dahlia can as well. That child is strong, impossibly strong for one so young. She’ll be drawn to her, like a beacon.”

“Tell me about Dahlia.” Felicity said.

“Like what? Her favorite color?”

“No. What’s her magic like? What spells is she partial to? What weaknesses does she have?” She said. “I need a better idea of who we’re up against.”

“She’s powerful. More powerful than me. And you and every witch in this city. She’s more powerful than Esther ever was, could ever dream to be. She’s the strongest witch to ever live.”

“You have met every witch that has ever lived or is currently living?” A voice said from behind Elijah and Klaus, causing both of them to jump. “You must have, in order to make such a claim.” She eyed the two vampires. “You should be more mindful of your surroundings.”

“Who the bloody hell are-?”

“I’m glad you could make it.” Felicity told Tahira, the League priestess. “Anyway, wouldn’t it be better to say she’s the most powerful witch you’ve ever met, Freya?” Freya didn’t respond. “Ok, dropping that topic. Let’s talk about your time with Dahlia before you….parted ways. Did you stay in Scandinavia or did you travel to other places? If so, where did you go?”

“We stayed in Norway for many years. When we did leave, we went to Western Europe.” She answered. “And later, the Americas.”

Felicity and Tahira shared a look. “Interesting.”

“If I may ask, Felicity, why does where they lived matter?” Elijah asked. 

“Why does it matter-? You- you really-.” She started to answer but couldn’t quite believe the question. She saw that Klaus and Freya were equally thrown by the question. “None of you know, do you? You’re all over a thousand years old, yet you’re still so clueless about certain things.”

“Of course they are. To realize the truth, they would need to abandon their Eurocentric worldview.” Tahira said. “Which is difficult for people of such advanced age.”

“I asked because I wanted to know what other magic Dahlia might’ve learned.” Felicity said. “A vampire is a vampire, regardless of where they become one. A werewolf is a werewolf, whether they live in New Orleans or Mombasa. Witches are different, because witchcraft, spells, all of that, is deeply rooted in the witch’s culture. Cultures that have evolving and changing for thousands of years. Witches from Europe, or descended from Europeans, are gonna practice differently than witches from Peru or China or Afghanistan. Magic in China is practiced differently than magic in Japan, because those countries developed very different cultures long before globalization. Have you never wondered why witches here have such different spells than anywhere else in the country? It’s because the witchcraft practiced by African slaves melded together with the witchcraft practiced by the wealthy slave owners over time. The masters learned from the slaves and vice versa.”

“I don’t see what this has to do with stopping Dahlia.” Klaus said. “Witchcraft is cultural, fine, why is that relevant?”

“First of all, it means she’s ignorant to spells from other parts of the world, which is a weakness. Because you don’t know what you don’t know.”

“And it’s possible she believes she “invented” a type of magic that others have been performing for centuries or millennia.” Tahira said. “I will dedicate all of my resources to finding spells that may be able to assist us in killing her.”

“There’s only one way to kill Dahlia.” Freya said. She then explained how Dahlia achieved her pseudo-immortality and the three components to undoing her invulnerability. Soil from her homeland, the ashes of her Viking oppressors and blood of the person she loves most.

“And we’re sure that’s you?” Felicity asked when Freya revealed her blood was needed to kill Dahlia. “Sorry, I don’t wanna be mean but Dahlia’s actions towards you aren’t exactly loving and I’m not putting my freedom on the line because you think you’re the one she loves.”

“What do you mean, your freedom?” Freya asked.

“I really thought, once you felt drawn to the city, you would’ve figured it out. You did say the one you’re after is too strong for one so young.” She said with a sigh. “Hope’s gonna be a powerful witch, yes, but she’s not the firstborn in the bloodline. I am. The magic you’re sensing is mine. I’m the one she’s after.”

Freya snorted and looked at her brothers. “If you think this is gonna trick-.”

“Hope’s nowhere near here at the moment.” Felicity snapped her fingers and the candles went out. Freya had her magic again, meaning she could once again feel the magic that had drawn her to the city. “Do you believe me now?” 

“How- how does no one know about you?”

“My mother didn’t want anything happening to me and went to great lengths to keep me safe.”

She said. “So, since I’m not a helpless infant, and I don’t have time to be Dahlia’s get-out-of-dying card, how are we gonna stop her?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity starts to take matters into her own hands, much to her family's frustration, and New Orleans gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is being said in an unknown language, which is only known by members of the League.

“So, since I’m not a helpless infant, and I don’t have time to be Dahlia’s get-out-of-dying card, how are we gonna stop her?” Felicity asked Freya.

“I already explained how to do that. If we can combine all of those materials into a weapon of some kind-.” She responded.

“Scandanavian soil, Viking ashes and the blood of the person she loves most. That can easily be bound to an object, like a knife, it’s true. If the blood required is actually yours and if you’re correct about her being vulnerable to those.” Felicity said. “I’m sorry, but if I was trying to stay immortal, I certainly wouldn’t make my weaknesses so easy to find or figure out.”

“I certainly hope you wouldn’t be so foolish as to do that.” Tahira said. Felicity’s continued survival was vital to the League of Shadows, as Felicity had renamed them. Anything happening to her would be devastating to the organization. “And no being, human or otherwise, has one single weakness. I would advise having as many contingency plans as possible in case this one fails.”

“I’ll work on creating a killing ground then.” She said, before turning to Klaus and Elijah. “Esther’s still alive, right? Where is she and is she possessing someone? I have a theory I wanna test out.”

“Yes, to both questions. I will take you to her.” Elijah answered. “Although I’m curious as to-.”

The door opened behind them. “I got a call saying that- oh, Tahira’s already here. I came in to tell you she was on her way.” Oliver said. “Hey.”

“Oliver.” The priestess said curtly. “If you’ll excuse me, it seems I have some research to do.” She inclined her head slightly and then walked out of the room.

Elijah and Felicity left not long after, to head to the cemetery where Esther was staying.

“What was that about?” Klaus asked, noticing the tension between Oliver and the priestess.

“She and I don’t exactly agree on much.” He answered. Oliver didn’t want Felicity to lose herself to being Qizra, the deity that the League worshipped. She was powerful, but she wasn’t immortal or indestructible. The priestess, on the other hand, was focused on fulfilling the prophecies of the League and bringing about the new age Qizra had promised to her followers millennia ago. “But we both want to make sure nothing happens to Felicity.”

“Why do you think something will?” Freya asked.

“There’s a thousand year old witch trying to enslave her.” He deadpanned. “And until an hour ago, you wanted to kill her. I take it you don’t wanna kill her anymore?”

“Yeah, that’s correct.”

“Good.” He said. “I’ve gotta go make a phone call.”

Felicity and Elijah walked into the building in Lafayette Cemetery where Esther was staying. Upon entering, she was only moderately surprised to see a middle-aged black vampire who Elijah addressed as “mother”.

Taking a seat in front of her, Felicity decided not to beat around the bush. “You’re Esther?”

“I am.”

“Do you know who I am?” She asked.

“I do now. Felicity. For many years, I was completely unaware of your existence. Even when trapped on the Other Side. Who ever hid you from Klaus’s enemies was certainly a powerful witch.”

“That’s one way to describe her.” She said, thinking about her mother. “So, that’s why you haven’t tried to kill me. Because you didn't know you were supposed to.”

“Yes.” Esther admitted. “I’m not proud of my actions, but I’ve done what I must. By the time I knew about you, you had already-.”

“You did what you must. And now, I’ll do what I must.” Felicity said. She raised one hand and flicked her wrist. Elijah fell to the ground with a broken neck. “Sorry, Elijah. You don’t get to know all my secrets just yet.” She looked at Esther. “Are you going to come with me willingly, or should I break your neck too?”

“That’s not necessary. Are you going to kill me?” 

“In a sense.” She answered. “Come on. The ancestors don’t exactly like me, so we need to get out of here. And because I don't want Elijah following us, we gotta move fast.”

Esther and Felicity left the cemetery and traveled to a house on the outskirts of New Orleans. If Esther was troubled by the two masked men who met them there, she didn’t say anything. She stood there calmly as Felicity did what she needed to do, and answered the questions her granddaughter asked. Then, when they were done, Esther didn’t try to run or fight back when one of the masked men killed her. She hoped that with the Other Side gone, death meant she’d finally find peace.

Elijah woke up to find Felicity and Esther gone. He returned to the Abattoir and told everyone there what Felicity had done. Klaus was annoyed, to say the very least, that she was keeping so many secrets and that she’d released his mother, one of the family’s most dangerous foes. Hayley and Jackson were hardly pleased by this news either, as Esther had harmed both of them in the past. All eyes turned to Oliver when no one could think of a reason behind Felicity’s actions.

“She’s doing what she believes to be right.” He said. “I can’t say what makes here sure that it’s the right thing to do or how she knows it’s needed but- if she let your mom loose, she didn’t just do it for laughs.”

“ _The Divine One_ __ will do as she wishes.  _ And only the unblessed ones would question her actions. _ ” A man spoke as he entered. It was Leonid Zyma, the man who’d appeared right before Hayley and Jackson’s wedding. He took a seat at the table everyone was gathered around. Felicity was, of course, "the Divine One" and the phrase "the unblessed" referred to those who were considered unworthy of her teachings.

“I’m afraid I’m unfamiliar with that language.” Klaus said.

“Not surprising.” Oliver said. “Very few people speak it.” He then responded to Zyma in that language, warning him against certain behaviors or revealing Felicity’s connection to the League. “ _ I know it is not proper, bordering on blasphemous, but until she decides to reveal herself to others, you are to refer to her by her civilian name. This was her decree. If you cannot do as she asked, return to Nanda Parbat and send another who can. _ Is there a reason why you’re here?”

“Ms. Smoak asked me to acquire something for her.” He said, putting a vial on the table. “I’m here to deliver it.”

“And what might that be for?” Klaus asked.

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t know what it is or what it is for. She tasked me with obtaining it, and I have.”

“I’ll make sure she gets this.” Oliver told him. The man nodded, stood and left.

Felicity was making her way back to the Abattoir, after concluding her business with Esther, when she ran into Davina. The younger woman didn’t try to pretend that the encounter was a coincidence and asked Felicity if she truly had a way to bring Kol back.

“I’m not saying I want your help, but-.” Davina said.

“You’re also not saying “no” either.” Felicity said. “You need to think it over, I get it. I imagine, when someone who knows the Mikaelsons offers you anything, you know there has to be a catch.”

“They don’t do things for free.”

“They might not, but I do.” She said. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll tell you why I’m willing to resurrect Kol and what the catch is right now.” She sighed. “Hope isn’t Klaus’s first born, I am. No one knows about me because my mother went to great lengths to keep supernatural drama out of my life as much as possible. I want Kol back because he didn’t deserve to die as the result of Finn hexing him. And, of all the Mikaelsons, he’s the best person to help me with something.”

“And the catch?” Davina would freak out about Klaus having an adult daughter, who was a powerful witch, later, Right now, she wanted answers about the offer. 

“Before I answer, I wanna know something. Why did you resurrect Mikael?”

“To kill Klaus.”

“You’re aware that killing Klaus means killing everyone descended from him, correct?” She said. “I’m guessing that you do, since he would’ve already killed him by now, if you didn’t know.” The two witches stared at one another for a moment, neither speaking. Davina wasn’t going to try to justify killing Klaus to his own child and Felicity wasn’t going to try and talk Davina out of killing him, since she had no idea what he might’ve done to the girl to prompt such a reaction. “Let’s just agree to disagree on whether or not he should die. Back to the “catch”. One, this spell’s not easy to pull off. Two, the Ancestors probably won’t like this method. It’s not “dark magic” or anything, but I’ve gathered they don't like things that they don't fully understand. Third, we can’t do this, like, right away. You seem nice, and I want Kol back, but there’s a lot of other crap I need to handle first.”

Having said her piece, Felicity continued on her way. What happened next was up to Davina. If the younger witch decided she couldn’t trust Felicity or wanted to try to bring Kol back herself, without her help, that was on her. She’d done what she could.

She arrived at the compound and found her father, aunts, uncle, Hayley, Jackson, Oliver and Marcel sitting around waiting for her. Rebekah was back in her original body after being abducted by a group of witches earlier who essentially exorcised her out of the body she was using.

“Where did you go? And what did you do with Esther?” Elijah asked her.

“There were a few things I needed to take care of.” She said. “And Esther is dead.”

“You killed her?” Freya asked.

“I didn’t kill her, but someone else did. After I gleaned as much information from her about Dahlia as I possibly could, I let her go. Only to find her headless corpse on my way back here.” She said. “Sorry, I needed a second opinion on what she’s like, and my options were Esther or Mikael.”

“Why would our mother tell you anything?” Rebekah asked. “And how can you be sure you can believe her?”

“I didn’t give her much of a choice, and if she was lying, I would’ve known.” She said. “Sorry about breaking your neck, Elijah, but your mother was about to spill one of my bigger secrets and I’m not ready for that one to come out just yet.”

“And what secret would that be?” Marcel asked.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be much of a secret, would it?” She said. “Anyway, after talking to Esther, I’ve come to a conclusion. We’re gonna need Mikael here.”

Various shouts of anger and objection filled the room. Felicity waited for the fervor to die down before she spoke again. It seemed his name alone was enough to make everyone act irrationally.

“We all want Dahlia to be stopped, yes? To keep Hope safe. To stop her from bringing even more problems to this city. None of us are on Team Dahlia right now.” She said. “Mikael, I’m guessing, is also not on Team Dahlia. And I know none of you wanna admit it, but personal history aside, he’s the ideal person to have in this fight.”

“He spent a thousand years trying to kill his own children.” Klaus said. “Do you really think, if he learns you’re my daughter, he won’t attempt to kill you?”

“Wait, she’s your daughter?” Marcel asked.

“Hope has an older sister?” Jackson said.

“Wow, you two are slow. Yeah. I’m his daughter.’ She then turned back to her father. “If he tries to kill me, I’ll tear him into a thousand pieces.” She responded. “Once Dahlia’s dealt with, you can kill him if it really means that much to you.” She then spotted the vial sitting on the table. “Zyma was here?”

“Yup. Wanted me to give you this.” Oliver said, handing her the vial. “What is it?”

“Insurance.” She said. “Now, who wants to go see Davina tomorrow and play nice long enough to get Mikael on board?”

“What exactly are you planning?” Elijah asked. “Because you seem very sparse on the details.”

“Were you not listening to Tahira earlier?” She responded. “We need a plan and that plan needs a Plan B. Plan B needs to have its own back-up plan. And that back-up plan needs a contingency plan. I’m just trying to get my ducks in a row before Dahlia actually shows up in town. All of this is part of that.”

“Are all your plans this complicated?” Rebekah asked.

“Yup, they are.” Oliver said. “It’s the downside to her being a genius.” He took Felicity’s hand and led her upstairs. It had been a very long day and he could tell she was tired. Once they were in her room, he asked her what was really going on.

“Freya’s plan is based on a false hypothesis, making it flawed. I don’t wanna die, or have to sleep for a hundred years. And they might be my family, but they don’t know me like you do. They don’t care about me like you, my mom, Digg, everyone back home. I’m not willing to risk my life and my freedom because I rely solely on what they can do and plot and cause.”

“I called Nyssa and told her what was happening here.” Oliver admitted. “I know you didn’t want that to happen, but I’m not gonna let something happen to you, not if I can prevent it. Part of the League will stay in Starling and deal with Darhk and HIVE. The rest are coming here.”

She sighed. Of course he did that. Even though she was far more powerful than anyone else in the city, in more ways than one, he still thought he needed to protect her. Part of her was happy he still wanted to protect her. “I don’t wanna talk about Dahlia, or my cult of worshippers any longer.” She pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his.

The next morning, everyone was eating breakfast. It felt a bit odd for Felicity, having a family breakfast with everything going on and considering the tension between Klaus and Freya, Elijah, Hayley and Jackson, Felicity and most of the Mikaelsons and Oliver and everyone.

“So, what are everyone’s plans for the day?” Elijah asked.

“I’m sorry, this is too weird.” Felicity said. “Half of you wanna kill each other and we’re all just sitting here like it’s no big deal. Eating waffles.”

“Welcome to the Mikaelson family.” Hayley said sarcastically. “Jack and I need to go back to the bayou and finish moving.”

“I’m gonna see if I can locate Dahlia, see how long we have until she gets here.” Freya said.

“Marcel and I need to-.” Rebekah started to say but was then interrupted by someone storming into the building.

“Okay, Klaus, you win.” A blonde teenager yelled as she entered. “It wasn’t quite a century but-.”

“Caroline.” Klaus said with a smile. “What brings you to New Orleans?”

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me.” A third person said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?
> 
> Felicity's plans will become clearer over the next few chapters, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Orleans gets a new visitor, and Felicity tells Oliver about her plan.

“Okay, Klaus, you win.” A blonde teenager yelled as she entered. “It wasn’t quite a century but-.”

“Caroline.” Klaus said with a smile. “What brings you to New Orleans?”

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me.” Hayley and Rebekah said at the same time, in nearly the same tone of voice.

Caroline tensed when she saw Rebekah, but her expression turned into a glare when she saw Hayley and the vampire took a step towards her. Freya, Elijah, and Jackson all looked between the two in confusion. Hayley stood up suddenly, expecting an attack.

“What the hell is-?”

Felicity raised one hand and everyone except Freya found themselves unable to move from their seats. Hayley and Caroline were both forcibly seated. A few, Klaus included, tried to stand but found themselves stuck to their seats.

“Why can’t I move?” Caroline asked. Her gaze passed over everyone she didn’t already know, trying to figure out what happened.

“Felicity, if you would be so kind as to-.” Elijah said.

“Look, I don’t know if this is how breakfast normally goes for all of you, but I haven’t even finished my first cup of coffee yet, meaning it’s too early for anyone to attack anyone else. Which is what I thought was about to happen.” Felicity said. She turned to Caroline. “Who are you?”

“My name is Caroline Forbes. I’m from Mystic Falls, Virginia. Klaus and I are- well, I don’t know what we are, but he promised me he-.”

“I promised to be her last love.” Klaus said. “And I mean to keep that promise.”

“Did you really need to tell me that?” Felicity asked her father. “No, you didn’t.” She then looked at Rebekah. “Who is she to you?”

“Her friends use her to distract Nik. Every time she shows up, wanting something from him, something terrible seems to happen to my family.”

“They don’t know I’m here.” Caroline said quietly.

“And Hayley, what’s your story with her?” Felicity asked. “Because you two clearly aren’t BFFs.”

“I helped her ex break his sirebond to Klaus. Then, I slept with said ex. And helped 12 other hybrids break their curse so that Klaus would kill them in a ritualistic sacrifice.” She said. “And I broke her neck when she tried to warn Tyler about it. And slept with Klaus.”

“I was aware of that last one.” Felicity responded. Suddenly, there was a cry from upstairs. Hope was awake. “If I release you, will you, you know, not try to kill Caroline?” The brunette nodded and Felicity released her from the spell keeping everyone bound to their chairs. Hayley went upstairs to get her daughter.

“Sweetheart, if you could release the rest of us, that would be-.” Klaus started to say.

“First, I hate being called “sweetheart”. Second, if I wanted to hurt your girlfriend, I would’ve. Third, with everything going on right now, you really can’t expect me to not try and protect myself from mysterious vampires who show up out of the blue.” Felicity waved her hand again and everyone was now free to move. The only people she addressed directly were Jackson and Oliver. “Sorry about that. I didn’t know what was going to happen, and I couldn’t trap anyone unless I trapped everyone.”

“It’s fine.” Jackson said.

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked his girlfriend.

“Honey, I’m fine.” She said. “I expel more energy brushing my hair than performing that spell.”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Caroline asked. “Clearly, you’re a witch but-.”

“Caroline, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Felicity.” Klaus said.

“You- how can you have a kid? You’re….you’re a vampire.”

“Actually, he has two. Me and Hayley’s daughter Hope. It’s a loophole of Nature.” Felicity said. “And I hope trusting you with that information isn’t a mistake.”

“Felicity, you cannot threaten-.” Her father started to say.

“I didn’t threaten her. Oliver, did I threaten her?” Felicity asked. Oliver shook his head. “You’re the one with all the enemies. You’re the paranoid one. I’m just trying to be careful here. Rebekah did say that she’s tricked you in the past, so it’s not an unfounded concern.” She looked at Caroline. “I know we got off on the wrong foot, but it’s nice to meet you.” She then walked upstairs.

“Shouldn’t you be running after her to make sure she’s okay, Oliver?” Klaus asked. He wanted some time alone with Caroline.

“She’s tougher than you realize. I wanna know why this vampire, who I’m pretty sure I’ve never met, is completely terrified of me.” He said. “Did we meet a long time ago or something?”

“You….remind me of someone I met years ago.” Caroline said evenly. Oliver was a dead ringer for Brady, the werewolf who tortured her when Jules’s pack came to Mystic Falls, trying to break the Sun and Moon Curse.

“Fair enough.” He said before walking upstairs.

“So, love, what brings you to New Orleans?” Klaus asked Caroline.

“I couldn’t stay in Mystic Falls anymore. After everything that’s happened, I just- it was time for me to leave, forge my own path.” She said with a shrug. “And as I was driving out of town, I remembered your offer, the one you made at graduation.”

Oliver walked into his and Felicity’s room and found her flipping through a book. “Do you wanna talk about what just happened?”

“Not really. I thought a fight was gonna break out, I stopped it.” She said. “Personal drama is- I don’t have time for it right now. You don’t either. Dahlia’s gunning for me. Dahrk’s still at large. Not to mention the thousand other problems we have. Both normal problems and Team Arrow problems.”

“I do kinda miss the days when Adam Hunt or the Huntress were the biggest problems we had.” He admitted, wrapping his arms around her. “You wanna tell me what your plan is?”

“Freya thinks she knows how to defeat Dahlia. The ashes of her oppressors, soil from her homeland, blood of the person she loves most. I think the spell could work, but not with Freya’s blood.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Dahlia took Freya as payment for helping Esther be able to conceive. Her plan was to take every first-born child of the bloodline.” She said. “What she did to Freya was terrible, but what she did to Esther was worse. I could be very wrong, but in order to do something so hateful to someone-.”

“You had to have loved them at some point.” He finished. “So, you need Esther’s blood, but she’s dead.”

“An assassin killed the body of the vampire she was possessing. Before her soul could pass into the afterlife, I resurrected her witch body and found a way to render her magically powerless.” Felicity said. “This way, if Freya’s original plan fails, mine won’t.”

“And your grandfather who wants to murder you, your father and everyone else?” He asked. “What’s your plan for him?”

“I don’t know yet. All I know is that he might be able to help us now, so later is a problem for….later, I guess. That sounded less lame in my head.” She said. “It’s funny how I came here to save Hope from Finn, just this one time, and now, I’m forced to face-off against at least two centuries-old, bitter relatives.”

“Anything I can do to help?” He asked her. This wasn’t his world, he didn’t know what to do in this type of situation or what help he could be.

“Keep Nyssa, or anyone else in the League, from spilling the beans about me, remind me that being half-Mikaelson isn’t all there is to me, and tell me I can win this.”

“Oh, you can definitely win.” He told her. “Anyone who bets against Felicity Smoak is an idiot.”

It took Freya and Elijah some time, but they managed to convince Davina that Dahlia was a threat to everyone in New Orleans, not just the Originals. She agreed to bring Mikael to the Abattoir later that day so that everyone could discuss a plan to defeat Dahlia.

“So, love, what brings you to New Orleans?” Klaus asked Caroline as they walked through the French Quarter. “Did something happen in Mystic Falls?”

“When isn’t something happening in Mystic Falls?” She responded. “Katherine died, the Other Side collapsed. Bonnie and Damon were lost with it. A few months pass, Damon comes back, somehow, and then so does Bonnie. Along with a psychotic siphoner, who we had to kill so that he couldn’t kill Jo.”

“And then what?”

“And then, I decided to leave.” She said. “Weird stuff happened, and kept happening and I realized that it wasn’t ever going to stop happening. What’s the point in repeating the same things over and over and expecting different results?”

“Some would say that’s the definition of insanity.” He agreed. “Still, it is nice to see you. Although you have poor timing.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” She said. “So, Felicity. What exactly is the story there?”

“I was passing through Las Vegas in the late 80s. I met a witch and unlike most encounters, neither of us tried to kill the other right away.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She said. “I just wanted to know what she was like.”

“I wish I knew. I met her only a few months ago. I don’t know enough about her or her life to be able to answer that question. And I haven’t gotten a chance to know because she arrived when Ho- when Hayley died and came back a few days ago, after Hayley asked for her help. Other than knowing she’s a powerful witch and incredibly stubborn-.”

“Which is exactly what you deserve.”

He gave her a look. “What do you mean?”

“Just that it must be weird for you, being around someone who you can’t boss around or intimidate.” She said. “I can’t wait to get to know her.”

“If whatever she’s hiding doesn’t end up harming us.” He said. “She’s hiding something. I’m not sure what it is or what it might mean, but I know there’s something she hasn’t told us. Many things, if I had to wager a guess.” It seemed that, since saving Hope from Finn, Felicity was executing her own plans, ones that no one else except possibly Oliver, were privy to.

Felicity walked into Rousso’s and was somewhat surprised to see Camille behind the bar. She hadn’t pictured the woman as a bartender, but she supposed their short interaction wouldn’t have been enough to give an indication either way.

“Hello, Camille.” She said.

“Hi, blonde woman who’s name I don’t know.”

“Felicity. My name’s Felicity.” She said. “I wanted to see how you were doing after...you know.”

“Fine. I’m fine.” Camille said. “Not like I was in any danger that night.”

“You could’ve easily been. I’m glad you’re not, though, because you seem nice and being hurt or killed by Finn would’ve been bad, not that someone else hurting you would’ve been better, but- sorry, I’m rambling. I do that when I’m nervous.”

“Okay. How did you find me?”

“Don’t be offended, but I didn’t. Would you happen to know where I can find Marcel? I need to talk to him and someone told me that this bar-.”

“Klaus sent you here to talk to me for him?” Marcel asked from behind her.

“Do I look like the type to play messenger?” She asked, turning around. “I feel like you and I got off on the wrong foot.”

“You lied to me about who you are.”

“First of all, I didn’t lie, I just omitted certain details. I said my name was Felicity Smoak and it is Felicity Smoak. Why would I go by my father's name when I hadn't met him? Second, do you really blame me?” She said. “I actually came to apologize for that."

"You're here to apologize? This oughta be good. What do you want?"

"To apologize. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Klaus doesn't-."

"I'm sorry, do I look like Klaus?" She asked. "Camille, did someone put a spell on me that makes me look like Klaus?" The bartender shook her head. "Yeah, I'm not him. Maybe he can't admit it when he's wrong, but I don't have that problem. Now that I've said my piece, I'm gonna go." She left.

Felicity walked into the Abattoir to find Davina standing there with her arms crossed next to Mikael. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were all on edge, glaring at him.

“I’m here because you insist that you need my help.” Mikael said. “If you don’t need my help, I am more than happy to return to my previous plan of killing you.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Felicity said. “Long story short: Freya didn’t die. Esther lied to you, because Dahlia took her as payment for a spell. Dahlia’s now coming here. Do you wanna help us kill her or not?”

“Why should I help the bastard?” He asked.

Felicity exhaled once before storming over to Mikael. “Let me make something very clear to you, Gramps. You don’t have a choice here. You’re going to help us, or I’m gonna put how “unkillable” you are to the test. And trust me, I’m incredibly thorough with things like that.”

“You don’t scare me, girl.”

“Then you’re much stupider than you look.” She said before turning to Klaus. “Maybe try having Freya talk to him.” 

“Freya died.” Mikael said.

“Like I said, stupider than you look.” She walked away.

“Who exactly is that witch?” Mikael asked.

“My daughter, Felicity.” Klaus said.

“Just what this world needs. Another abomination.” Mikael felt a tap on his shoulder and then received a punch in the face.

“Don’t ever call her that.” Oliver said. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons learn something surprising about Oliver, Dahlia makes her move and Felicity puts some of her plans into motion.

Felicity walked away from Mikael after trying to tell him that Freya was alive. He didn’t believe her and she wasn’t going to waste her energy trying to convince him. She walked upstairs, to start working on a secret weapon of sorts. 

“Who exactly is that witch?” Mikael asked as she left.

“My daughter, Felicity.” Klaus said.

“Just what this world needs. Another abomination.” Mikael felt a tap on his shoulder and then received a punch in the face.

“Don’t ever call her that.” Oliver said. 

He turned to go, but Mikael sped towards him, angry about the assault. “How dare you-?” He said before he moved to break Oliver’s neck. Surprisingly, Oliver was fine and Mikael was the person who fell to the ground with a broken neck.

“Um, what the hell just happened?” Caroline asked, shocked by the turn of events. Everyone else looked equally surprised.

“Felicity did say that trying to hurt me wasn’t a good idea.” Oliver said. He wasn’t sure what had just happened either, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Felicity’s earlier warnings to her family.

“Felicity!” Klaus yelled. “Come down here and explain this!”

The blonde stormed out of her room and her father explained what had happened. “It’s a simple rebound spell. I learned it when I was nine. I modified it somewhat, but any supernatural attempts to hurt or kill Oliver will be reflected back on the person who did it, with no harm coming to him. I did warn you.” She said. “Oliver, come here. I need your help.”

Mikael had recovered by this point and heard the end of her explanation. He was about to threaten Felicity when Freya came out of her room, wondering what all the ruckus was about. After a thousand years, she was reunited with her father and Mikael was surprisingly less murderous for a few moments.

“Why am I here again, Niklaus?” Mikael asked his stepson.

Freya told Mikael about what Dahlia had done to her and her one weakness. Klaus then explained his plan to bind the three components, earth from Dahlia’s homeland, ashes of her oppressors and Freya’s blood, to a knife that could then be used to kill her. Having always hated Dahlia, Mikael was perfectly onboard with that plan, even though it meant working with Klaus instead of trying to kill him again.

Oliver walked into Felicity’s room, where she had ingredients for a spell laid out. “How long ago did you cast, or whatever the term is, that protection spell on me?”

“I put a protection spell on you after Ra’s nearly killed you in that duel.” She admitted. “I put  _ that  _ spell, which is a stronger spell, on you when Darhk and HIVE showed up, as soon as I learned Darhk had magic. I was gonna tell you at some point, when the timing was a little better.”

“Uh-huh.” He said. “Any other spells I should know about?”

“Do you really wanna do this now?” She asked.”I didn’t tell you about the protection spell, and I admit I should’ve. You haven’t told me about your son.” Oliver looked at her slackjawed. “I’m a werewolf too, Oliver. You’d be surprised what I can smell. Anyway, the last few times you’ve gone to Central City, you’ve come back smelling like a little boy, one that’s related to you. So, do you really wanna fight about secrets?”

Oliver told her the full story of William and how he didnt know he had a son. “I wanted to tell you, but Samantha, his mother, insisted that I had to keep it a secret.”

“I can understand you wanting to respect her wishes. Despite that fact that you don’t owe it to Samantha to keep that secret, since she lied to you about William in the first place. My point is that you keep things from me, and I keep things from you. And you being upset about my secrets is a bit hypocritical.” She said. The room fell quiet.

“You could really smell that he was my son?” He asked her.

“It’s hard to explain exactly how it works, but yes.” She said. She gestured to a ceramic bowl on the table. “Can you hold this bowl for a second?”

“What exactly are you doing?” He asked as he did as she asked.

“I need to bind Esther’s blood, soil from Norway and Viking ashes to something. First part of doing that is mixing all of the ingredients together.” She explained as she started to pour things from different jars into the bowl. “I wanna test a theory out.”

“Let me guess, you’re gonna bind it to a weapon to kill Dahlia. Which is exactly what your father and aunt are doing downstairs.”

“Well, yes and no. I don’t like killing, so I don’t want to bind it to a sword and then have someone go chop her head off. I just wanna see if she’s vulnerable to these ingredients and, if I’m right, I’ll use the remaining ingredients to find a less...bloody way of getting rid of the problem.”

He nodded. He was still getting used to the idea of magic and witchcraft, but on the surface, what she was saying made sense to him. “Okay, Norweigan dirt, there’s plenty of. And you resurrected Esther in order to use her blood, but how exactly did you manage to get Viking ashes?”

“The League has a lot of strange things in their possession. I guess if you’ve been around for over three thousand years, you’re bound to hang onto some weird stuff. I don’t know why they would’ve kept the ashes of some of their foes, but they did. Of course, me needing it now only served to confirm their beliefs about me being Qizra reborn.”

“Really?” Every member of the League, including Nyssa, believed in Qizra to some extent and the mission she’d given the League. Oliver wasn’t going to try and convince them that their beliefs were wrong, even if he didn’t believe the same as them. Still, he found it odd how many seemingly random things the League viewed as “proof” that Felicity was their reincarnated deity.

“The ashes were there because an assassin centuries ago decided they needed to be kept and they must’ve felt that way because they got a message from Qizra to keep them.” She said. “And I know you’re going to say that I shouldn’t encourage them thinking that, but I can’t get them to change their minds. It seems like every time I try to prove that I’m not her, I only further prove that I am.”

“Yeah, religion’s weird and complicated and people don’t like being told they’re interpreting things wrong. Just….be careful, okay?”

“Always.” She said with a slight smile. She then pointed to something. “Hand me that.”

He handed her the item she gestured to and she placed it in the bowl with the other ingredients and began chanting. When she was finished, she turned to Oliver. “I really hope this works.”

  
  


Davina opened her eyes and handed the knife she’d just spelled to Klaus. “There. One psycho-aunt-killing knife.”

“Thank you, Davina.” Elijah told her. “Our family is in your debt.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” She said. “Do you know if Felicity’s still here?”

He tilted his head to the side, trying to hear better. “I don’t hear her, but she does have a tendency to spell her room to prevent us from listening in. Upstairs, third door on the right.”

She nodded and walked upstairs. She knocked on Felicity’s door and a few moments later, it opened. Felicity waved to her.

“I want you to help me bring Kol back.” She told Felicity.

“Okay. From you, I’m gonna need the body of the witch Kol was possessing. I’ll get Kol’s original, pun not intended, body from Klaus. We’re gonna need at least one of his siblings, other than Freya, and there are a few other things I need to get.” She said. “So, we’ll be able to do this in two weeks at the earliest.”

“Why do we need to wait?”

“Resurrection’s possible, but it’s not easy. One of the ingredients is a rare plant that only grows in one of the most remote places on Earth. Getting there and back is the hardest part.” She said. “It might take longer.”

Davina seemed to accept that and left. 

“How much of what you just said is complete nonsense?” Oliver asked.

“Only the fact that I need the plant for Kol. I actually need it for me. And you already have it.” She said. “The herbs from Lian Yu. Those were what I was referring to. Please tell me that you brought some of those.”

“I did.”

“Good. That’s- Nyssa’s here.”

“How do you know that?”

“Magic.” She said lamely with jazz hands.

Nyssa and three others had just walked into the Compound when Oliver directed them upstairs to talk to Felicity. Once she had explained everything to them, Felicity handed one of them the weapon she just made.

“It shouldn’t be a kill shot. You just need to wound her. Am I understood?”

“Yes.” The assassin said. “She will live, for now.”

The assassins left and Felicity turned to Oliver. “How soon do you think Digg, Thea and the others can get here?”

“A few days. Why?”

“Because I need to buy myself some time, and they might be able to help me.”

Dahlia made her way down the streets of the French Quarter. She passed a young man with brown hair, one that she could sense was a werewolf. After letting him walk a bit further away from her, she turned to follow him.

“A werewolf in the French Quarter. These are strange times.” She said.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked.

“My name’s Dahila.” She said, and saw his eyes widen. “I see you’re aware of who I am. Tell me, are you a member of that pack out in the bayou? And don’t try to lie to me.”

“No, I’m not.” He admitted.

“Well then, today is not your day. I may have let you live if you were.” She said. She tore his heart out and left him to be found. Hopefully, his murder would pit the wolves agaisnt the vampires, giving her a chance to strike while both sides were distracted. In any case, he wouldn’t be telling the wolves, or anyone, that she was here.

Two days later, Hayley and Jackson came into the Abattoir, looking frightened. Hayley explained that they’d taken Hope to a farmer’s market and while they were there, strange things kept happening. People acting weird when they walked by. Someone trying to give Hayley a bouquet of black dahlias and, most concerning, Jackson seemed to be possessed for a moment. It seemed that Dahlia had finally arrived in New Orleans.

“Dahlia used kenning to possess Jackson?” Freya asked. “That’s actually a good thing. I can try to track her using the magical imprint she left on him.”

“I don’t know what I just walked in on, but that sounds like a spectacularly bad idea.” Donna Smoak said, walking into the building. She then turned to Klaus. “We’re gonna have a very long conversation about you putting my baby girl in danger. Now, where’s Felicity?”

“Donna, nice to see you.” He responded.

“I got a call from my daughter telling me that her psycho great-aunt wants to use her as a supernatural battery. Do I really look like I’m in the mood to catch up with you?” She remarked. “Where’s Felicity?” Klaus pointed upstairs and she turned to go.

“Wait, why is trying to track Dahlia through Jackson a bad idea?” Freya asked.

“Because just because you don’t think he’s still possessed, doesn’t mean he’s not still possessed.” She said.

“How very clever.” Jackson said in a voice that wasn’t his own. “As soon as I saw this…..infant, I knew she was not the one I sought. I hoped someone would lead me to the one I’m looking for. Still, I suppose the baby will do in the meantime.” He moved closer to Hope’s stroller.

There was a shout from the balcony, Jackson looked up and grinned. He was then forcibly expelled from the building. Everyone looked up to see Felicity leaning against the wall, next to a smear of blood.

“What the hell was that?” Hayley asked.

“A very specific boundary spell. It was created by witches in Mongolia hundreds of years ago to keep another coven out of their village. It took me a while to learn it. Dahlia, and anyone possessed by her can’t willingly enter the building. It’ll hold for maybe a few days, if the blood isn’t wiped off the wall.” She explained. She then got a sheepish look on her face. “Mom, you’re here.”

“You expected me not to come after that message you left?” Donna asked. “I warned you to stay away from your father. Do you see why, now? How’d you get wrapped up in this?”

“I wanted to protect my sister.” She said. “The cloaking spell I used keeps her from being located with magic, but Dahlia can sense magic, so it’s not as useful as I thought. I hoped that, once Dahlia worked out that she’s not looking for a baby, she’d leave Hope alone, but clearly, that’s not the case.”

“So, now we need to protect both of you.”

“I can protect myself.” Felicity said. “Hope can’t, and as much as I wish it otherwise, what just happened proved that the wolves in the bayou are vulnerable to Dahlia’s magic. Hayley, Klaus, all of the vampires here are one neck snap away from being useless. You need magic to fight magic and Hope and I being so close together is just asking for trouble.”

“Felicity, why did you call me?” Donna asked.

Felicity whispered something and everyone else fell asleep, leaving only her, Donna and Hope awake. “I’m friends with the Flash and I called in a favor with him. He’s gonna take you and Hope somewhere far, far away until this is over. Flash, my friend Sara and I are the only ones who know where you’re going.”

“Her mother will-.”

“She can be as pissed as she wants at me. Hope will be safe.” She said. “Now that Dahlia’s seen me, there’s no point in running.”

“From what you told me, Dahlia wants to enslave you. What if, whatever brilliant plan you’ve come up with, fails and she wins?” Donna asked. “I can’t- what if this is the last time I see you?”

“It won’t be.” She said, giving her mother a hug. “I’m not gonna let her take me.” Felicity had been held prisoner once, by Ra’s al Ghul, she wasn’t going to let that happen again. “Now, you need to go before they wake up.” She handed Hope and a diaper bag to Donna before calling Barry. Barry sped in, grabbed Donna and sped out of the compound. A few minutes later, Felicity woke everyone up.

“Whe- where’s Hope?” Hayley asked.

“I called my mother here so that she could take Hope somewhere safe.” Felicity said. “And I knocked all of you out so that none of you could know where they went or how they got there. Now, you can all get as angry as you want at me for doing that, but the fact is, Hope’s now safe. We can get rid of Dahlia without having to worry about her, and the sooner we stop Dahlia, the sooner Hope will come home.”

“You could’ve told us this.” Elijah said.

“No, I couldn’t. None of you are great at keeping secrets, despite what you think. This could only work if as few people knew as possible. I told two other people, and I wasn’t happy about having to tell them.” She said. “One person I had to tell because he helped me get them to the hideout. The second I told only in case something happened to me. And Dahlia’s gonna have quite a time trying to find either of them.”

“But Hope’s gonna be safe?” Klaus asked. 

“Right now? She’s the safest person to have ever lived.” Felicity would’ve claimed Hope was the safest person on the planet, but Hope wasn’t on Earth-1. “So, how do we stop Dahlia?”

Freya did a spell, using her connection to Dahlia, which led Klaus and Mikael to head to St. Anne’s Church to face off against Dahlia and her minions. They killed all of the minions fairly easily, but Dahlia vanished, as did the knife Davina had created to kill her. 

“We all have weaknesses. You came here to exploit mine. And, in doing so, you lost the  _ one _ thing you could have used against me.” Dahlia said, reappearing. “The weapon you created, now rendered  _ useless _ .” She muttered something and the knife was destroyed. “Now that we've disposed of that little trinket, perhaps we can focus on the issue at hand? After all, I seek only that which is owed to me, nothing more. Give me the child, and you  _ all _ may live. Deny me, and, well... you've had a taste of my power. I can't imagine you hunger for more.”

“You know nothing of power.” A voice said from above. A moment later, Dahlia was struck in the shoulder by an arrow. By the time anyone started looking around, there was no one to be found. Dahlia pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and vanished.

Dahlia left the church and soon found herself in the bayou. To her frustration, the arrow wound wasn’t healing, but it should’ve. She would’ve been concerned that the wound meant she could die, but there was nearly no chance the archer who shot her knew her three weaknesses.

She sensed the werewolves before she saw them. She recognized Hayley from her possession of Jackson and attacked her before the hybrid had a chance to speak. She clenched her fist and Hayley doubled over in pain.

“We haven’t met, officially, but I’m Dahlia. I was speaking to a witch in New Orleans yesterday and she was more than happy to tell me precisely why the wolves were banished to the bayou.” Dahlia said, sounding bored. “Once I knew of the Crescent Wolf Curse, it wasn’t hard to figure out how to reinstate it.”

“I’m a hybrid.”

“Spells like the curse aren’t difficult to modify.” She said. “Thanks to the unification ceremony you underwent, I only need to curse you in order to curse them. But, I can be reasonable.”

“I doubt it.”

“Tell me where your daughter is and I’ll simply render this group unconscious, until I have what was promised to me. I cannot sense her, currently.”

Hayley laughed. “I honestly don’t know. Someone else took her far away.”

“A pity. Enjoy your curse, then.” Dahlia said before cursing the entire pack. After the curse was in place, Dahlia sought out the Regent of the Nine Covens and killed her. With the wolves cursed and the witches lacking leadership, she only had to worry about any vampires in the city, and they’d be easy enough to defeat if the need arose.

  
  


Mikael, Klaus and Freya returned to the compound in defeat. Freya was very angry that her brother and father had so easily fallen for Dahlia’s trap, allowing the one weapon they had to be destroyed. Klaus and Mikael then got into an argument about the need to create another knife, which ended in Klaus staking Mikael with the White Oak Stake, killing him, in order to get more Viking ash. They relayed the story of what happened in the church to the others at the Abattoir.

“Is that all that happened?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah. She defeated us and destroyed the knife.”

“Really? That’s it?” She asked.

“Aside from some unseen archer shooting Dahlia, but failing to kill her.”

“My orders were not to kill her.” A voice called out. A moment later, an unmasked member of the League stepped into view. “Only to wound her if I could. And, I did.” He looked over at Felicity. “The arrow you gave me worked.”

“What is he talking about?” Klaus asked her. “Our plan was-.”

“Your plan, not mine.” She said. “And he’s telling me that my theory was correct and that I was right from the beginning. I kept telling you that Dahlia doesn’t love, and has never loved, Freya. You don’t need Freya’s blood. You need Esther’s. And I just proved that, because the arrow I made, using Viking ashes, Norweigan soil and Esther’s blood, managed to wound her.”

“Except Esther’s dead, so we’re screwed.” Rebekah pointed out.

“Actually, she’s not.” She said. “Like I said, you guys had your plan and I was working on mine, So, Elijah took me to see Esther, I broke Elijah’s neck. I then took Esther out of the city and we talked for a bit. When that was over, my friend here killed Esther.” She gestured to the assassin who was standing there. “Before she “crossed over” or whatever you wanna call it, I put Esther back into her real body and blocked her magic.”

“Where is Esther now?” Freya asked.

“You don’t need to know where.” She said. “You were wrong. Your plan failed. Now, it’s time to use mine. For the moment, I don’t need anything from you.”

“Wow, you’re a bit of a mad genius.” Caroline remarked. “What? She is. She’s the only one who figured it out and she kinda outplayed you guys.”

“Genius, yes. Jury’s still out on the “mad” part.” She said before looking at the assassin. “I’m gonna need another favor from you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity faces off against Dahlia for the final time, setting something much bigger into motion.

After revealing the truth about Esther’s survival and Dahlia’s weakness, the Mikaelsons tried and failed to get more information out of Felicity. She was keeping her plans very close to her chest, as she’d learned first hand how valuable keeping a plan secret could be. All she’d tell them was that her plan was already in motion and there wasn’t anything to do right now.

“You just expect us to sit here?” Rebekah asked.

“Until my friends arrive, yes.” Felicity answered. “If the scene in the church was anything to go by, Dahlia isn’t the type of enemy you can beat in a straight fight. She bested Klaus, Mikael and Freya. Stopping her means being sneaky.”

“Theatricality and deception.” Oliver said.

“Something like that.” She said.

“Meaning what exactly?” Elijah asked.

“You’ll see soon enough.” She answered. “I should probably get some rest. Something tells me the next few days are gonna be rough.”

She went upstairs and Oliver joined her a few minutes later. “I know you don’t wanna ruin the plan by telling them, but will you at least tell me what your plan is?”

“I’ll tell you parts of it.” She said. “Have you ever seen the movie  _ War Games?” _

“No.”

“It’s a movie about this hacker who hacks into a DOD software, designed to predict the outcome of nuclear war scenarios. He thinks its a computer game, so he has it run a simulation. The computer thinks its real and nearly starts World War III.” She said. “I’ll tell you more about the movie later, but it concludes with the computer announcing that, in regards to nuclear war, the only winning move is not to play.”

“What does that mean in this situation? That you’re going to hand yourself over to Dahlia? Because I won’t let you do that. I might not be able to compete with your magic, but- but I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” 

“What it means is that I can’t defeat Dahlia currently. Not as she is now. I need more time.” She said. “Which is why I asked you to bring Digg, Thea, and Sara here and why I haven’t sent the League away. You’re gonna buy me that time.”

“Time to do what? Why can’t your family-?”

“I can’t tell you any more than that.” She said. “Just- no matter what happens, until this is over, listen to Tahira and Nyssa.”

“They know the plan?”

“Not in its entirety.”

When Oliver woke up the next morning, Felicity wasn’t in bed. He asked her father and uncle if they’d seen her, but they hadn’t. Neither had her aunts or Caroline. He then got a call from Digg, asking him where in New Orleans they were supposed to be meeting. He gave him the address of the Abattoir.

“I see you’ve decided to invite even more strangers into my home.” Klaus said when Oliver got off the phone. “That's rather impolite.”

“I didn’t invite them, Felicity did. She thinks they can help stop Dahlia.” He said. “Though I’m not sure about how or what her plan is.”

Just then, Felicity walked out into the hallway, arguing with Tahira. “I’m not talking indefinitely. You said it would take two to three days for them to harden enough to be used, right?”

“Yes.”

“Will it hold for that long?”

“Yes.” Tahira said. “If we take the proper precautions, such as making sure no one can interfere.”

“It’s a good thing I put a spell on this building then, and that you put that boundary around the whole block.” Felicity said. 

Before Klaus or Oliver could ask, Digg and the rest of Team Arrow arrived. Felicity gave them a very brief explanation of what was going on. Her aunt wanted to imprison her. She had a plan, but she needed more time. She’d asked them to come in order to buy her some more time.

“How exactly are we supposed to do that?” Digg asked.

“There’s a spell on this house, keeping Dahlia out. She has….helpers, who can’t be allowed in. I need you to defend this place while I do what I need to do.” She said. “And yes, I know that’s vague, but none of the other details are important right now.”

“How long do we need to hold them off for?” Sara asked.

‘As long as you can.” She said.

Further questions were cut off when an assassin walked into the courtyard, dragging Esther behind him. The Mikaelsons all expressed surprise, while Felicity focused her attention on Tahira, the League priestess. 

“It’ll hold?”

“As long as there is breath in my body, it will hold.”

Felicity nodded to the assassin next to Esther. A moment later, she blacked out.

Klaus woke up to find himself sitting in what looked like a coffee shop. It was empty except for Felicity and his siblings. The last thing he remembered was Esther walking into the Abattoir and then, passing out.

“Please tell me we’re not in another Chambre de Chasse.” Rebekah said.

“I don’t know what that is.” Felicity admitted. “But we’re all asleep and in the real world, my friends, and the few friends the rest of you have, are making sure nothing happens to us.”

“Why? Why put us to sleep? Why trap us here?” Klaus asked. “You want us to trust you, but you don’t trust us with your plans.”

“Trust needs to be earned. I haven’t earned yours, judging by the things you’ve kept from me, especially about Esther, and in return, you haven’t earned mine.”

“What the hell?” Thea asked, after she watched Felicity and a few others in the room pass out. “Did she- what did she just do?”

“It is a sleeping spell, which sends those under its influence into a shared dream.” Tahira said.

“How is she gonna stop Dahlia if she’s asleep?” Caroline asked.

“She’s not. She’s just buying herself, and her family, some time.” She said. “Dahlia’s minions will likely swarm this place soon. I need to maintain the spell. Your job is to destroy them before they can make their way inside.”

“We don’t kill.” Oliver reminded her.

“These people are already dead.” She said. “You might call them “zombies”, existing only to do Dahlia’s will.”

“If you have faith in nothing else, you should have faith in Felicity Smoak knowing what she’s doing.” Nyssa said, walking up behind them. “Though, if you would prefer to stay here and protect her body, no one will fault you for that.”

“Um, there’s a lot of weird looking guys outside, just staring at the building.” Laurel said, looking out one of the windows.

“How long will she be asleep for?” Oliver asked.

“With luck? Two days.” 

“Why are we trapped in a dream world?” Freya asked Felicity.

“We aren’t the only ones trapped here.” She said calmly. “This spell is a very specific spell, with a very specific purpose. It’s designed not to put a select few to sleep, but an entire family.” It was created by a witch who wanted to get rid of a rival family, but didn’t have the stomach to murder them herself. Instead, she put the entire family to sleep, and they remained asleep until they all died of starvation.

“We can see that. I still don’t-.”

“See, the spell is cast on a bloodline. In this case, Esther’s bloodline. Anyone related to Esther is somewhere in this dream world with us.” She said. “We’re here. Esther’s here somewhere and so is Dahlia.”

“Actually, I’m right here.” Dahlia said, entering the dream-cafe. “What sort of pathetic attempt is this? You must realize that you cannot kill me while I’m in here.”

“This isn’t meant to kill you. It’s just a stalling tactic.” Felicity said. “You’re in here and your body is out there. Defenseless.”

“Weapons cannot harm me.”

“Swords and daggers, maybe not, but I’m willing to wager a nuclear warhead on the fact that something can kill you.” Felicity said. “But that’s beside the point. You’re in here, not out there. Hunting me.”

“I already know what you look like. Finding you won’t be-.”

“What if I’m not in New Orleans when we all wake up? After all, maybe I did this so that someone I trust can fly me across the Atlantic Ocean, out of your reach. Moving my body somewhere else isn’t very hard. Nor is moving yours.” She said. “You could “wake up” to find you’ve been buried alive or tossed into the deepest ocean on the planet or shot into space. I’ve found that it’s difficult to perform spells when you can’t breathe.”

“So, we’re stuck here, with her, until you decide to remove the spell.” Klaus said, side-eyeing Dahlia. 

“I’m trapped in here, just like you.” Felicity said. “But you can leave the dream-Jitters if you want.”

“There’s no purpose to this. It won’t change anything. It won’t stop me or weaken me or convince me to change my mind.” Dahlia said.

“Have you by any chance ever watched something called  _ Star Trek _ ?” She said. “I’ll see you when this is all over.” She then vanished.

Time in the dream world moved strangely. The sun never moved and there were no clocks. None of the Mikaelsons had any way of knowing how long they’d been under. It could’ve been only hours or days could’ve passed.

After two very bloody and stressful days, Tahira finally told Oliver that it was almost time to wake Felicity and the Mikaelsons up. By his count, a few dozen of Dahlia’s followers had tried to breach the building, all failing. For two nights, they attacked and were killed by Nyssa, Sara and the League. When the sun rose, the others went to work disposing of the bodies. They had no idea how the humans hadn’t noticed that bloodshed, but Oliver guessed there was an extreme amount of compulsion involved.

It was only when an assassin came into the building, carrying a middle aged woman with black hair, that the priestess prepared to wake Felicity and the others up.

“Who is that?” Oliver asked.

“Dahlia.” The priestess answered. “Don’t worry. Once everything is in place, she’ll be as helpless as a child.”

Oliver looked at her in exasperation as she ordered assassins to set things up in a very specific way around the courtyard. There was only one chance to get this right.

The death of the Regent of the Nine Covens sent the witches of New Orleans into a frenzy. Due to their reliance on the Ancestors, they needed to appoint a new Regent as soon as possible. Many wanted Vincent to take the position, but he refused. He instead suggested Davina, citing her power level and the fact that she was a Harvest girl as a reason she should become the Regent. Some of the elders were unhappy, but she won the vote and became the Regent. As a benefit of being the Regent, Davina would have one chance to use the combined power of all the Ancestors to perform any spell she wanted. She intended to use it to resurrect Kol. If she brought Kol back herself, she wouldn’t need Felicity’s help and thus, wouldn't owe the Originals any favors.

Unfortunately, an opportunity like the one Davina had only happened once every few decades and others in New Orleans refused to let it slip through their fingers. They watched as Davina prepared the necessary ingredients for the spell, and when she wasn’t paying attention, swapped out Kol’s ashes with another's.

Davina performed her spell and was shocked when a random brunette man, instead of Kol, appeared before her.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“She sent me back.” He said in awe. “The legend is true.”

“Who sent you back? What legend?”

“The Great Mother.” The man said as he rushed past her with. She tried to follow after him, but he moved faster than she expected and lost sight of him.

“Are you sure this will work?” Oliver asked Nyssa and the priestess again.

“We can be sure of nothing, but I know, before this night is over, Dahlia will be dead.” Nyssa said. “Whether that’s according to Felicity’s plan or in spite of it, I cannot say.”

“Felicity Smoak will prevail.” The priestess said. She had to. Felicity was Qizra reborn, the days of the prophecies had arrived. She could not fail or thousands of years of work, of the League’s work, would be rendered pointless.

Oliver looked at the comatose bodies of Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Freya, which were laid in the corners of the room, before he turned his attention to Felicity and Dahlia, in the center of the courtyard.

“When I wake her, there will only be a minute before the others awaken. Do not allow her to waste this precious time by trying to talk to her.” The priestess said.

A moment later, Felicity jerked awake. The first thing she did was look around to make sure everything was in place. She then pulled a vial out of her pocket and drank the contents of it. She then muttered a spell under her breath. Before she could savor the feeling of her plan working, she heard the gasps of the others as they woke up.

“What the hell did you do?” Klaus asked when he saw his daughter and his aunt sitting in the center of the courtyard. He tried to rush forward, but ran into an invisible barrier. The others let out yells of surprise as well.

“Sorry, you can’t help me with this one, Dad.” She said. “Living people only.”

A few assassins stood at the ready, some with swords drawn, others with arrows nocked.

“Your plan for stopping me was to bring us to the same location?” Dahlia asked as she let out a dark chuckle. “How unbelievably foolish of you.”

“I wouldn’t call it foolish.” Felicity said, casting her gaze to one of the red candles laid out on the floor. “In fact, I’d say this is one of the smartest ideas I ever had.”

“You aren’t very intelligent then.” She said, raising her arm to perform a spell. Only, nothing happened. She tried again, and failed.

“I don’t seem so stupid now, do I?” Felicity asked. “I didn’t knock us all out to flee or to kill off your army or anything like that. No, I needed time for the wax to harden.”

“Wax?”

“For the candles. Freya knows first hand what I can do with a few candles and the right spell.”

“So, I’m powerless until the candles burn out.”

“Normally, yes. Those four candles are very special candles though.” She said, gesturing to the four red candles positioned throughout the room. “I made them with a combination of wax, Norwegian soil, Viking ashes and, of course, Esther’s blood. Everything needed to kill you.”

“Combined in a useless form. At least your father attempted to make a weapon.”

“Is it really useless? The spell I used the candles for can only be undone by me.” She asked. “I asked, in the dream-world, if you’d watched  _ Star Trek.  _ I’m gonna guess that you haven’t. See, in the show, there’s something called the Kobayashi Maru. It’s basically a test whether there’s no winning outcome. Like, right now. Trapped by the candles, you’re powerless. But in order to escape, you have to kill me and in doing so, you lose access to the power I wield. Oh, and if you do kill me, as I’m dying, my friends with all the swords and stuff will probably kill you. No matter what move you make, you lose.”

“The only winning move is not to play.” Oliver repeated, remembering their earlier chat.

“And the third option?” Dahlia asked.

“What do you think that is?” She asked. “I won’t kill you. You can’t kill me, per the point I just made. I suppose you could kill yourself, if you wanted to, but even by doing that, I win.”

“I’ve had enough of this.” Esther said, walking into the area bound by the candles. She approached Dahlia. “I cannot undo the pain I’ve caused you, but I wish to make amends.”

“How do you propose to do that?” Dahlia asked skeptically.

“By doing what I should’ve done a thousand years ago: stay by your side.” She moved closer to her sister. “However this ends, I will not leave you.”

From opposite sides of the courtyard, an arrow went through each witch’s back. They died, locked in an embrace and then dissolved into ashes.

“Well, that was….a thing that happened.” Digg said. “Now, how do we actually break the “anyone inside can’t do magic” spell?”

“Blow out the candles.” Felicity said. “I knew she’d only consider the magical solution and wouldn’t think of the obvious one.”

The candles were blown out and Felicity walked away from Dahlia and Esther’s ashes. She took a few steps before her legs gave out.

“Felicity, what- what’s happening?” Oliver asked her. He then remembered her drinking something. “What was in that vial?”

“Insurance. I didn’t know if the candles would work and if I die, I can’t do magic.” She said.

“What is she talking about?” Klaus asked. “What is wrong with her?”

“She poisoned herself. I don’t know what she took.” Klaus went to bite into his arm, to give Felicity his blood, but Oliver moved further away with Felicity. “She wouldn’t want that.” He looked over at the League members. “What the hell was in that vial?”

“A combination of wolfsbane and Tibetan pit viper venom.” One assassin said. 

“Yeah, I stole Sara’s idea. Sorry for copying you.” Felicity said, struggling to stay awake.

“It’s okay. I stole it from a movie.” Sara said.

“Stay with her.” Oliver told her. “I’ll be right back.” He went upstairs to gather the small pouch of herbs from Lian Yu he brought with him. Now, it made sense why she asked him if he’d brought them with him. 

When he came back downstairs, Sara was trying to keep Felicity awake, who wasn’t responding to the attempts. “Hurry, she doesn’t have much time.”

Oliver fed Felicity the herbs and waited for them to take effect. Nothing happened for several moments and then, suddenly, Felicity jolted awake and sat up. 

“Don’t ever let me do that again.” She said. 

“You’re crazy if you think I’m ever gonna let you near pit vipers or wolfsbane again.” Oliver said. “You could’ve died.”

“It’s better than spending a thousand years enslaved by Dahlia.” She defended. 

“Why didn’t you tell any of us about this plan of yours?” Elijah asked, now that things had calmed down.

“Because you would’ve tried to stop me. I didn’t want to kill her, or anyone, but I also knew as long as she lived, I wouldn’t be safe.” She said.

With the threat over, everyone started to disperse. The League left the compound, Felicity had a talk with her team. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah toasted the defeat of another enemy. It was only several hours after Dahlia and Esther were dead that the Mikaelsons learned of what happened to Hayley and the werewolves. Klaus decided removing the curse on the pack could wait until the next day.   
  


In the League’s hideout, they were discussing the events of the last few days. A number of the things they witnessed fell in line with prophecies the League had been aware of for years. The cursing of the werewolves, the bloodbath outside the Abattoir, Dahlia’s death, Felicity’s near death experience. All of it only confirmed the group’s belief that Felicity was the goddess, come again.

In Nanda Parbat, in the furthest depths of the League’s library, there was a manuscript, supposedly written by the first Demon Head. WIthin the tome, the signs of Qizra’s resurrection were written. The volume had only seen the light of day since the death of Nyssa’s father, and the contents were on all of the assassins’ minds.

One passage referred to events that would occur between QIizra making herself known and the “cleansing” of the world. “The children of the moon who refuse to follow her shall be cursed twice over. Three score shall fall as she slumbers, heretics who would see her torn down. The scourge of her bloodline shall be slain by the faithful, beside the one who wrought the bane upon her blood. She shall die and rise once more, with the worthy present to bear witness.” One assassin said, citing the manuscript nearly verbatim.

“Does she know?” Zyma asked Tahira.

“No. No one, not even a goddess, should know too much about their own fate. The purpose of prophecies are that they are only fulfilled in hindsight. I will tell her now that these events have come to pass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?
> 
> Up next, some TVD plot stuff, the League being the League and Klaus's first sireling showing up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity deals with some consequences of Dahlia's actions, while Mystic Falls gets a surprise and the League continues to plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, in this fic Elena isn't in a magic coma, Kai is dead but Jo and Liv aren't, but the Heretics still come to Mystic Falls.
> 
> Also, I've decided not to go with the werewolf origin story that's shown in The Originals, because it doesn't fit the necessary timeline.

“So, what brings you to Santa Fe?” Jeremy Gilbert asked the mysterious redhead that had taken a seat next to him at the bar. She was beautiful and, while he wasn’t at the bar for fun, he didn’t see the harm in talking while he waited for the vampire he was hunting, who found his victims at dive bars like this, to appear.

“I just kinda ended up here.” She answered. “I’ve always just gone in whatever direction the wind takes me. How about you? You’re clearly not from around here.”

“Art school.”

“An artist, huh? I’ve always had a thing for artists.” She said.

They continued talking. When it became clear that the vampire Jeremy was hunting wasn’t going to show up, he suggested the redhead leave with him. They wound up at the woman’s hotel room. She offered him another drink, which he accepted. He took a sip and the room began to spin. He didn’t have time to accuse her of anything before he passed out.

“It’s like shooting fish in a barrel.” She said, looking down at his unconscious form. 

“Few men can resist a beautiful woman.” Her partner said, coming out of the shadows. “I disposed of the animal he was after.”

“Good.” She said. “Take a few vials of his blood before the drugs wear off.”

“We only need a few vials?”

“Tahira claims that all that Qizra needs.” She said. “Though, maybe we should keep him for a few days, just in case.”

The morning after Dahlia and Esther’s deaths, Elijah asked Felicity to travel to the bayou with him. Despite Hayley being married to Jackson, he still had feelings for her and she was Hope’s mother. The last thing anyone wanted was to keep Hayley from her child.

“So, what exactly is this spell I need to undo?” She asked him as they got out of the car.

“In the 90s, a witch cursed the Crescent Wolf Pack, which is Hayley’s pack. Rather than those werewolves being human most of the time, and shifting only during full moons, it caused the opposite to happen.”

“So, Hayley, Jackson and the rest are stuck as wolves unless it’s a full moon. Hayley’s a hybrid and her wedding was meant to make sure the pack could shift at will.” She said. “And, of course, Dahlia probably accounted for that. Because she was a psycho, but she was smart.”

“Precisely. And you are one of the strongest witches I’ve met in my very long life, so you were the first person I thought to ask.”

“Okay. I’m not making any promises as to when I can fix this, but I’ll give it a shot.” She said. “Any spell can be undone, it’s just a question of figuring out how.”

“The wolves waited over 20 years the first time they were cursed. They might be unhappy, but they’ll be patient.” He told her. “I’d like to ask about the multiple masked men, and women, who were in the Abattoir when we awoke from your sleeping spell.”

“The blonde woman who was there, she’s a friend of mine. Her name’s Sara. A fews ago, she started to travel the world.” She chose to leave out the parts about the Queen’s Gambit, or Sara’s death. “I don’t completely know how she met them, but I guess after I told her what was going on, she called in a favor to them.” 

“Your friend is friends with mercenaries.”

“And? They didn’t have to help us. Sara also has a friend who’s father is a hybrid who’s killed what? A hundred people? Do you think Klaus even knows how many people he’s killed?” She countered. “Maybe let’s not be hypocrites.”

“Yes, let’s not.” They reached an area where the pack usually stayed. It looked abandoned. “They’re usually here.”

“I have a feeling they still are. They just don’t wanna be seen. The wolves who’ve activated their gene have been cursed. The ones who haven’t are scared and if they’re attacked and they kill someone, they’ll be in the same boat as the others. Not to mention, people tend to shoot first and ask questions later.” She said. “If anyone can hear me, we come in peace. Also, Dahlia is dead, so she won’t be coming after any of you.”

There was a slight rustling. Elijah didn’t want to spook whoever it was, so he didn’t rush off in the direction of the noise. A few moments later, a brunette teenager stepped out into the clearing.

“That’s Aidan’s brother, Nick. Aidan is one of the cursed wolves.” Elijah told Felicity.

“How do you know Dahlia’s dead?” Nick asked.

“Because I watched someone shoot an arrow into her heart.” Felicity said. “And then she disintegrated into ash.”

“I- most of the adults are- she cursed us again.”

“We know. How long ago did this happen?”

“Three days. Some- we’ve already lost two. Hunters killed them.”

“Is it just….you kids out here?” Felicity asked. “Is every adult….transformed?”

“No, there are a few adults who never activated their gene.” He said. “Can you change them back?”

“I don’t know how. Yet. I don’t know how to yet. Other than hunters, have you seen anyone else?”

“There was this one guy who showed up. I don’t know how he found us, but last night, he found the pack. Said a bunch of weird stuff about the pack being heretics and the curse being the punishment for it. I have no idea what that was about.”

“I don’t either.” She said. “Who cursed the pack the first time?”

“A witch named Celeste, who was possessing Brynne Deveraux.” Elijah said,

“And who reversed it?”

“Celeste again, though she was not given a choice.”

“So, the answer lies with the Ancestors. Great. They don’t like me.” She said. “Oh well. Guess I should at least ask them for help first. And Nick?”

“Yeah?”

“If the person who was talking about you guys being heretics comes back, give me a call. My number’s in Hayley’s phone.” She and Elijah left the bayou.

In Star City, Damian Darhk turned to his wife. “Is it just me or have things been a tad too quiet for the last week?” Until now, Darhk couldn’t seem to go two days without either the Green Arrow or the League interfering with his plans.

“They certainly have. I wonder if this means your “old friends” have moved on.” She remarked. He used the term “old friends” when referring to the League to avoid questions the rest of HIVE might have. 

“I doubt it. They may be in the way of Genesis, but they won’t give up so easily.”

“You are correct.We have not given up on defeating you.” A voice said from the doorway. They turned to see a masked assassin standing there. Several others made their presence in the room known as well. “We merely had a bigger, more important matter that needed our attention. The matter has been seen to and now, we can return our attention to you.”

“Why come and warn me then? Haven’t you ever heard of the element of surprise?”

“You misunderstand. We have come, because we have no further need for subterfuge. The Kushu idol is no longer in your possession, and the rest of your allies have been...dealt with.”

“So, you’re here to kill me then.” He said.

“Your life is not mine to take.” The assassin said. “I will deliver you to the one who has that honor.”

“You’re not taking him anywhere.” Ruve said.

“Allow me to make something quite clear. He will be leaving with us, regardless of your feelings about it. If you attempt to interfere, you will die, leaving your daughter an orphan. Is that what you want?”

“Honey, it’s fine. I’ll live. I always do.” Darhk said. He just needed to bide his time and then he’d escape and return to finish what he started. “Take care of Nora.” He followed the assassins out of the house. 

Once the house was out of view, two black SUVs pulled up outside of the Darhks’ home. Amanda Waller had been killed during an attempted siege on ARGUS. While investigating the mercenaries, ARGUS found a connection to Ruve Darhk. Needless to say, the agency had quite a few questions and Ruve wouldn’t be free to put Genesis into motion any time soon.

Jonah Perez got out of his car and headed into the bayou. It had been a few days since he last visited the wolves. Maybe they’d still be in the area or maybe they’d have moved on. In either case, he wanted to talk to them again, wanted to offer them another chance.

“May I ask what you are doing here?” A voice said from behind him. He turned to see Tahira standing there.

“I’ve come to offer the wolves a chance at salvation. They were cursed because they follow a false Alpha.” He said. “If they abandon the pretender, and submit to the true Alpha, as my pack has, it’s said that-.” Just as Felicity was important to the League, she also has significance to the werewolves and they had their own myths about her. And much like with the League, the blonde wasn’t fully aware of what that entailed. So far, only a handful of packs, the oldest ones with history going back to before Silas and Amara, were aware of her, but that would soon change.

“Would you like to know the fateful mistake that the last Demon Head made, which caused his demise?” She asked him. “He believed that he could force prophecy to happen when it suited him, on his schedule. Which is exactly what you are doing. You should return home.”

“That’s not going to happen. I have to-.”

Jonah was suddenly seized by an unknown force. “I will not allow you to ruin thousands of years of planning, which tens of thousands have died for, because you feel impatient and are eager for the foretold day of judgement to arrive.” She said. “She is not ready yet.” The priestess waved her hand and he fell to the ground with a broken neck. “She’s nowhere near ready.” She turned to the assassins who had been watching from afar and told them to dispose of the body.

In Mystic Falls, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Elena, Tyler, Alaric, Jo and Enzo were sitting around the Salvatore Boardinghouse. Things had calmed down slightly after Kai’s death a few months ago, but had picked back up when a new threat arrived in town. They called themselves the Heretics and were vampire-siphoner hybrids. To make matters worse, they were being led by Damon and Stefan’s mother. The two groups had a temporary truce, while the Heretics mourned one of their own, but everyone knew it wouldn’t last.

“I know you’re probably gonna scoff at this, but does anyone think that we should maybe call Caroline?” Matt asked.

“What exactly is Blondie gonna do against vampire-witch hybrids?” Damon asked. “Although, if she can get Klaus to-.”

“We don’t know that she’s in New Orleans.” Bonnie pointed out.

“But she might be.” He responded. “Anyway, if she can’t get him to help, then we’re kinda-.” The door was thrown open and several people standing right at the doorway. It was Lily Salvatore and the four surviving Heretics. “What do you want?”

“Invite us in.” Lily said.

“Why would I have Alaric do that?”

“Damon, please.” She said. “This isn’t a trick. It isn’t-.”

“They’re getting closer.” One of the Heretics said.

“We will leave town, if that’s what you want.” Lily told him. “Just invite us inside for the moment.”

“Fine. Ric?”

“They can come inside.” Alaric said. “But if they come anywhere near Jo, or the twins, they’ll wish they were dead.” The Heretics had been exiled from Jo’s coven over a century ago and they hated pretty much every member of the Gemini Coven. The vampires rushed inside.

“You wanna tell us what you’re running from?” Stefan asked his mother.

“We don’t know.” Nora, one of the Heretics, said. “They seem to be hunters, but-.”

“Tell me, did you really expect coming here to stop us?” A voice called from the doorway. They turned to see a man in black standing there. His face was covered by a mask and hood. “You do realize that, unlike….beings such as yourselves, I do not need to be invited into a home.” He stepped across the threshold. Five others entered the room as well. Some from the front door, others from side entrances.

“Yeah, but now you’re outnumbered.” Another Heretic pointed out.

“Yet, not outmatched.”

“Look, if you’re here to kill them, fine. I honestly don’t care.” Damon said. “Just, don’t stain the carpet.”

“One of my men was killed, therefore I will take the life of one of them. To restore balance.” He said. One of his colleagues stepped forward and decapitated the closest Heretic to him, a blonde named Valerie. Nora and another Heretic began to cry. “Though, we did not come here to kill them.”

“Why are you here then?” Lily asked.

“We merely wanted information. As it was about a supernatural resident of this town, another supernatural resident seemed the ideal person to ask.” He said. “I am looking for a man named Tyler Lockwood.” Three sets of eyes looked over to Tyler. “Ah, it appears I have found him. Fantastic.”

“What do you want from me?” Tyler asked.

“All in good time.” The man said. One of the man’s cohorts did a strange hand motion and everyone in the room found themselves unable to move. “The One Who Brings Change has use for you.” Tyler was then knocked out.

Everyone inside could only sit and watch as Tyler was taken away by the unknown masked men. The man who’d done most of the talking was the last to leave. He approached Lily.

“I would caution you against seeking vengeance for your fallen comrade. Her death was a consequence of her taking the life of my comrade. Had you not attacked us, she would be alive.”

He left and everyone was still frozen for about fifteen minutes after they were gone. The spell trapping them wore off when the witch who cast it left the town limits.

Nora began crying over her dead “sister”, as did the other Heretics.

“Would you like to tell me what that was about?” Lily asked the Mystic Falls group.

“I have no clue.” Stefan said.

“Maybe we should call Caroline.” Elena said.

As the League members who’d kidnapped Tyler drove away from Mystic Falls, they made sure he was thoroughly drugged. The last thing they needed was for him to wake up in transit.

Davina was a little on edge when she went to confront the Mikaelsons. She wasn’t sure how they’d been involved, but she suspected they were the reason why her attempt to resurrect Kol failed. She wanted an explanation, and payback, for ruining what might be her one chance to bring him back.

She stormed into the Abattoir and as expected, Klaus and Rebekah appeared a few seconds later. “Who was it?”

“Who was it that did what?” Klaus asked, genuinely curious.

“You know what I’m talking about. My spell yesterday. Which one of you ruined it?”

“None of us. My siblings and I were under a sleeping spell for two days and we were only awoken last night. As soon as we awoke, we were dealing with stopping Dahlia.”

“We didn’t have time to ruin your spell. In fact, we didn’t even know you were doing one.” Rebekah added. “What were you trying to do?”

“Resurrect Kol. And my one shot at it was ruined.”

“What do you mean, your one chance was ruined? Why can’t you try again?” Klaus asked.

“While you were napping, I was selected to be the new Regent of the Nine Covens. Every regent is given one freebie, where they can use all of the Ancestors’ combined magic to perform a spell. I was gonna use it to resurrect Kol.”

“And what happened instead?” Rebekah asked.

“I brought someone back, but it wasn’t Kol. He rushed off before I could ask too many questions.” She admitted.

“What’s this about a resurrection?” Felicity asked, walking into the compound. “I told you I don;t have all of the ingredients to resurrect Kol yet.”

“The little witch decided to try and do it herself.” Rebekah said.

Davina relayed the whole story to Felicity, from the previous Regent’s death to what happened when her spell was finished. “And what happened to Kol’s ashes?”

“They were sitting in my room in the church attic when I came back from the graveyard. But I know I brought them to the Lycee with me.” She said. “Whoever it was I resurrected, he said something about the Great Mother bringing him back and ran off. Does that mean something to you?"

"Nope. But since you're the Regent, I'm hoping you can help me with a little problem. The Crescent Wolves have been cursed again. I probably can fix the problem by myself, but I need to know what the spell is first. Packs have been cursed before, it happens every few centuries, but I don't know if this curse is similar to the one used in Tokyo in 1872 or the one that nearly caused a civil war in what's now Ukraine in 1016 or the Mississippi in 1349, or the countless other times this has happened."

"How do you know so much about werewolves?" Rebekah asked.

"Um, because I have the gene and I wanted to know the history of my people? And then I wanted to learn about other packs." She said. "Anyway, Davina, please find out what you can about the spell."

“Um, sure. I can’t guarantee the Ancestors will answer, but….” She trailed off. “What about Kol?”

“I can still bring him back, but, as I said, there are a few things I still need to gather.” She said. “Also, I’ve had a stressful few days and my magic’s a little wonky, so now’s not a great time to be performing that spell anyways.” She went to head upstairs.

“Where are you going?” Klaus asked her.

“Um, to see what Oliver is up to and thank my friends for saving our butts last night?” She said. “We probably wouldn’t have survived if they hadn’t helped me out.” She went upstairs where Digg, Oliver, Sara, Laurel and Thea were.

“Where have you been all day?” Thea asked.

“Dealing with a bunch of supernatural crap. Hope’s mom has been cursed, the new leader of the witches botched a spell, and so on.” She answered. “And I still need to resurrect my uncle Kol.”

“Why?”

“I’m not stupid. I know that there are a lot of things the League isn’t telling me. Or the werewolves I met shortly after I- when Ra’s was gone.” She said. “Kol was the only Original who bothered to learn about witches. When he wasn’t immobilized by my father, he traveled all over the world learning about different types of magic. Maybe he’ll tell me what Tahira won’t.”

“And your family still has no clue about the whole “reincarnated goddess” thing?” Sara asked.

“Not a clue. They don’t know I’ve activated my werewolf gene. They think Tahira is just some witch I met when studying my magic and as far as they know, the League are just weird friends of yours who you called in a favor with to deal with Dahlia.” She said. “Can we please switch topics to something more fun? Or at least, less about me?”

In Paris, a brunette witch gasped and sat up in bed. Within milliseconds, there was a man sitting next to her. “What is it? Alexis, what did you see?”

“Death and destruction.” She said. “On a scale previously unseen.”

“What caused it?”

“Not what. Who. The cataclysm comes at the hands of the Daughter of the Blood Moon. She will determine the fate of all.”

“Well then.” Lucien said, standing. “It seems a visit to my sire is in order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline asks for a favor, Felicity explores an important place to her family and gets some answers from a reliable source.

The next morning, Felicity yelled for all of the Mikaelsons to come to the courtyard of the Abattoir. Everyone on Team Arrow, including Oliver, had taken a red-eye flight home, so Felicity was in New Orleans alone. She didn't want to leave until she’d resurrected Kol or found a way to turn Hayley’s pack back to normal.

“It’s a little early to be demanding a family meeting, isn’t it?” Klaus asked when everyone was gathered around.

“Oh, so you don’t want Hope to come home. Good to know.” She said.

“I didn’t say that.” He said. “And when you summoned all of us, you didn’t say anything about Hope. You just told us to come down here.” He looked around. “Well, where is she?”

“Wait for it.” Felicity said with a smirk. “And three, two, one.” A portal opened next to her. Donna stepped out, holding Hope, followed by the Flash. “Thanks again, Flash.”

“That’s what friends are for.” He said. “I gotta rush off, but-.” He hadn’t gotten the full explanation of the situation, which Felicity had promised him once her sister was safe. He wanted to stay to get the story, but he also needed to get back to Central City.

“I’ll catch up with you later.” She said. “It’s a long story anyway.”

Barry rushed off and Donna immediately started fussing over her daughter. Not only did Donna want to know exactly what happened to Dahlia, but also where she’d spent the last week and what Felicity was going to do next and a thousand other things. Klaus took Hope for a bit while Felicity tried to calm her mother down and explain things so that she was honest, but not too honest about what happened. She didn’t want to have to explain the League or parallel universes to her mom. Donna seemed moderately satisfied, but warned Felicity never to do something so reckless again.

“If anything ever happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.” Donna said.

“I know, but nothing’s gonna happen to me. I’m a Smoak. We’re not that easy to kill.” She said.

  
  


Despite having their home invaded by unknown masked men, and watching Tyler get kidnapped, it took the Mystic Falls gang over 12 hours of debate before they broke down and called Caroline, asking for her to somehow help with the situation. While Bonnie, Elena and Matt all thought she might be able to help, or at least boost their numbers, others argued that as the second youngest vampire, she would be more of a liability than anything else. 

“How exactly do you think Blondie is gonna be able to help?” Damon asked.

“She might be able to think of something we haven't. If she is in New Orleans, Klaus might offer to lend her a hand. Plus, people like her, so maybe she’s become friends with someone who can help.” Bonnie said. “Any of those options is better than doing absolutely nothing, which we currently are. And the men who barged in here could be doing who knows what to Tyler, as we speak.”

“Fine. Call her then.” He said dismissively.

Elena and Bonnie both went upstairs to give Caroline a call. They figured, if she was reluctant, between the two of them, they stood a pretty good chance of convincing her to come back to town.

“Hey, it’s Caroline.” The blonde vampire said, answering the phone.

“Hi, Care. How’s it going?” Elena asked.

“Pretty good. Last week was a little too exciting for me, but the last few days have been nice.” She answered. “Klaus and I got to- actually, maybe you don’t wanna hear about that.”

“Oh, so you’re in New Orleans?” Bonnie asked. “That’s great.”

“Okay, you guys are being weird. And you called me, so something’s wrong. What’s going on? Who died?” She asked.

“No one died. Well, no one in the group died, but- someone took Tyler.” Bonnie admitted. “And my locator spell failed. And I don’t- none of us are sure what to do.”

“When was this?”

“Last night.” Elena said.

“You waited twelve hours to call me?!”

“We weren’t sure if we should worry you or not.” She defended. “But we can’t find Tyler and we need everyone, so-.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Caroline said. “I’ll give you a call back when I’ve got a plan.”

Caroline hung up her phone and made her way down into the Abattoir’s courtyard. She was hoping one of the Mikaelsons might be able to help her. Or that they knew someone who might be able to help the Mystic Falls gang. At the same time, she was anxious to ask for their help. Rebekah claimed that she’d always used Klaus’s feelings to manipulate him, and she didn’t want the Original to accuse her of doing that now. At the same time, she couldn’t let anything happen to Tyler and would do whatever she had to do to help.

She found Klaus rocking Hope back and forth in the courtyard and realized that she couldn’t ask him to come to Mystic Falls with her. Hayley was cursed and Hope needed stability right now. She couldn’t ask him to drop everything for her. Maybe Freya would be able to help.

She was about to call Klaus’s name, so that she could ask him where Freya was, when Felicity walked out into the hallway. She was on the phone.

“No, Davina. I totally understand. Just….will you promise me you’ll keep trying? The Ancestors might be saying “no” now, but from what you’ve told me, they’re fickle so, please just ask again in a few days.” She said. “Great. Thanks.”

“Hey, Felicity.” Caroline said. She had an idea.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I- are you going back to Star City soon?”

“Not right away. There’s some unfinished business I need to see to.” She said. “Why do you ask? I know we haven’t really gotten a chance to talk, with the whole Dahlia thing going on, but I hope you don’t think I’m, like, avoiding you or something.”

“No, I wasn’t thinking that.” She said. “I was- I know I don’t have the right to ask you for a favor, but I could really use your help.”

“With what?”

“Something happened in Mystic Falls and I have to go back, for a few days and I- one of my friends was kidnapped. I don’t know the full story, but I can’t let- my friends back home need me. And you’re a powerful witch, so I was hoping you’d join me.”

“You’re going to Mystic Falls? Sure, I’ll come with you. On one condition though.”

“Name it.” Caroline was surprised Felicity had agreed so quickly and wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“You can’t tell anyone who I really am. They can’t know that Klaus is my dad.”

“No problem. I guess I should go tell Klaus that we’re leaving.”

“You go pack. I’ll tell him. Oh, and we’re gonna have to drive. Some of my magic ingredients can’t get through airport security.”

Felicity went to talk to Klaus, who was unhappy that she and Caroline were both leaving. She swore they’d be back. She also pointed out that, since Kol was born in Mystic Falls and he died in Mystic Falls, there was something she needed from there.

“You told us you knew how to resurrect Kol already.” He said.

“I do, which is why I know exactly what I need.” She said. “I know it’s been a thousand years, but I need you to tell me where something is, to the best of your memory.” She then told him what she needed and he gave her the information from what he recalled.

She went upstairs and packed some clothes and supplies as she called Oliver and told him what was going on. He wasn’t happy, but she assured him that she’d be fine. She also told the League where she was headed so that they could make “arrangements” for her to be protected in Virginia. 

Within an hour of Caroline getting a call from Elena, she and Felicity were on the road. “So, how many people in Mystic Falls hate my dad?”

“....Most of them. He’s kinda- Klaus can be ruthless and that tends to- people don’t people like that.”

“Oh, trust me. I know.” She said. “I don’t know if this is rude to ask, but I gotta know. How long have you been a vampire?”

“Not long, since 2010.” From there, Caroline’s whole life story came spilling out, along with a rundown of everything that had happened over the last few years. It took a few hours to explain everything.

“Wow. You sure Mystic Falls isn’t built over a hellmouth or something?” Felicity asked when she was finished.

“Not completely.”

The drive to Mystic Falls was nearly 16 hours, so the two blondes used that time to get to know each other better. Caroline had a feeling that Felicity was keeping a lot from her, but she supposed the woman was entitled to her secrets.

“Why are we not simply taking the boy directly to the one seeking him?” One of the men who’d abducted Tyler asked his commander. “We know where she is.”

“No, we know where she was. If she has gone somewhere else, we would not know. The seat of our power, however, is another matter entirely and our brethren there will know of her current location. Besides, he may need to die in a specific place.”

“We have taken him to kill him?”

“I do not know. I only know that the One Who Brings Change has use for him. Whether he survives what he is meant for is another matter.” The commander said. “And I would avoid asking further questions about it, or you may be labelled as a heretic or nonbeliever.”

“I have faith. I just wish to better understand.” He said.

Jeremy jerked awake suddenly. The last thing he remembered was going home with a woman he met in a bar. He turned on his phone and saw that two days had passed since then. He was in a generic motel room. Sitting up slowly, he searched the room. It was empty and the woman was gone. Looking himself over, he saw that he had a bandage on his arm, almost like he’d recently given blood.

Looking out the window, he saw that he was not in Santa Fe anymore. He slowly made his way to the desk and asked the clerk what city he was in.

“Lexington.” The pimply teenager answered.

“I’m in Kentucky?” He asked and the kid nodded. “The woman who brought me here, where is-?”

“My shift started ten minutes ago. I’ve got no clue what you’re talking about.” He said. “Do you need something else or what?”

Jeremy left the front office. He had no idea what had happened while he was out, but one thing was certain. He needed to get to Mystic Falls. Ric might know what to do.

After a very long drive, with only a few short breaks, Caroline and Felicity arrived in Mystic Falls. Because the town was so small, the League members who’d followed Felicity there to “protect” her had to hide out in the old Mikaelson Mansion. She was starting to get annoyed about them following her everywhere, but if they continued to stay out of her way, she wouldn’t make a big deal out of it just yet. They might think she’s a goddess, but she was still just Felicity.

Caroline drove to her mother’s house and the girls unpacked before heading over to the Salvatore Boardinghouse.

“Ok, does someone wanna actually tell me what happened?” Caroline asked when she walked in and found everyone just sitting in the main hall. Only half of the group seemed happy to see her.

“More importantly, who’s she?” Damon asked, gesturing to Felicity. “And why’s she here?”

“I’m a friend of Caroline’s. She said there was some problem and asked if I could help.” Felicity said.

“You’re gonna help? She’s gonna help?” He asked. “She looks like a librarian. The sexy kind of librarian, mind you, but I don’t see how- AGH!” He doubled over in pain.

“Oh, right. I’m also a very powerful witch.” Felicity added. “Let’s see. Sarcastic, thinks he’s smarter than he really is, wears a lot of black. You must be Damon. I’m Felicity.”

“Not that I don’t love seeing Damon eat his own words, but can you, you know, stop giving him an aneurysm?” Caroline asked. A beat later, Damon righted himself and gave Felicity a dark look. “She’s doing me a favor, so everyone be nice. What happened?”

Between Elena, Stefan, Alaric and Bonnie, they managed to convey the whole story, from the Heretics arriving to Bonnie’s attempts to locate Tyler.

“Ok, first question, what’s so special about Tyler?” Felicity asked. “I mean, they were here for him specifically, why?”

“Well, he was a hybrid.” Stefan said.

“What do you mean “was”?”

“Tyler was a werewolf. Klaus turned him into a hybrid. Tyler then died and right before the Other Side collapsed, he was resurrected. Now, he’s a normal werewolf, but he hasn’t triggered his gene a second time.” Alaric said.

“The people who took him, what did they say exactly? Word for word.”

“Not much. The leader killed Valerie and-.” Elena said.

“I don’t really care about that. I care about what they said when they took Tyler. I assume someone asked them why they were doing this.”

“Yeah, Tyler did.” Bonnie said. “And the leader of the group said something about “the one who brings change” needing him. We don’t- none of us have any clue what that means.”

“I do.” She said. “There’s a legend in another part of the world. No one’s sure if it originated with witches or werewolves, because each has their own variant. It says that one day, a goddess will come, will be born, and will cleanse the world of the supernatural species that are unworthy. Recent events have led some to believe the days foretold are here. And some will do anything to prove that they are.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know how there are people who so badly want the End of Days to come, or the Rapture, that they’ll accept any sign that they’re here? Picture the witch version of that kind of fanatic. Or the werewolf version.”

“But there’s no vampire version?” Damon asked sarcastically.

“All vampires are descended from three specific people. And I could kill every vampire by targeting the Mikaelsons. It’s harder to make witches and werewolves extinct. And your species is far too young to have a legend like that.” Felicity said. “Anyway, whoever took Tyler sees the fact that he died and was resurrected as an untriggered wolf as a sign and took him as a result.”

“How do we get him back?” Matt asked.

“Easy. We talk to the Spirits.”

“The Spirits are gone.” Bonnie said. “When the Other Side was destroyed, they-. I’ve tried to connect with them, to feel them at all, but I-. They’ve all moved on.”

“The Spirits were here long before Quetsiyah created the Other Side and they didn’t leave just because it was destroyed.” Felicity said with a small smile. “She was insanely powerful and I don't want to discredit what she managed to do, but all her spell did, as far as they were concerned, was make it easier to drown out the noise. I take it you’re a witch?”

“Yeah. I’m the last Bennett witch.”

“The last Bennett witch. That’s too bad. I’m sorry.” She said.

“How is talking to the Spirits going to help?” Enzo asked.

“Tyler might be cloaked. But the Spirits see what the living cannot. Even if they cannot see him, or won’t tell me what they see, they might be able to tell me what he’s needed for.” She said. “Also, who are you? None of you introduced yourselves.” Caroline quickly introduced everyone, including Jo and the twins. “Gemini Coven, huh? You know, your coven is the only one that creates siphoners. I was talking with a witch friend of mine, and she thinks its because of that whole merging ritual thing.”

“What?” Jo asked.

“Well, the merging ritual, it gives one witch the power of two, right? And it’s not a temporary thing, it lasts until the “winner” dies. Some other covens think that siphoners only happen in the Gemini coven to offset the effects of that. It’s Nature trying to create a balance.”

“Except all the siphoners are psychos.” Damon said.

“Are they psychos? Or is their behavior the result of everyone they know shunning them for being different?” She said. “Look, I’m not trying to start some kind of debate or blame the coven for the actions of a few people. I’m just saying that I find the fact that only the Gemini Coven has siphoners interesting.”

“Every moment we spend talking about this, the further away Tyler gets.” Alaric pointed out, noticing that his wife was a little uncomfortable by what Felicity was saying.

“Good point. I need to go get a few things, but I’ll be back to perform the spell in like an hour.” Felicity said, leaving the boardinghouse.

“Where exactly did you meet her, gorgeous?” Enzo asked.

“New Orleans. She’s an incredibly strong witch, descended from two powerful bloodlines.”

“I could feel how powerful she is.” Jo said. “She also seems to know a lot.”

“She’s kind of a genius.”

Felicity, meanwhile, went to Caroline’s house, but instead of gathering her spell ingredients right away, she made a call to Tahira. 

“Why did three League members kidnap a resurrected werewolf?” She asked. “Because I was just informed that a formerly deceased hybrid, who is now an untriggered werewolf, was abducted from Mystic Falls.”

“You will need him soon.”

“I’m not gonna kill, or let you kill, some random kid.”

“He may not need to die. I must review the prophecies, but from what I recall, only his blood is needed.”

“Needed for what, exactly?”

“You have a destiny to fulfill. The life of one man is not enough to derail it.” The priestess said. “At the proper time, it is said the reasons will be made clear to you. I must end our conversation here.”

The call ended. Felicity grabbed some supplies and went back to the boardinghouse. She knew she couldn’t tell the group the truth. At best, they’d get killed trying to save Tyler. She didn’t want even more blood on her hands. Plus, she could use the spell she’d suggested to ask the Spirits a few questions Tahira and the League didn’t want to answer.

“All right.” She announced, walking into the room. “Let’s contact some spirits. Wait, how many of you have died before? Deaths that made you vampires don’t count, but if you went to the Other Side, it does. Raise your hands.” Damon, Stefan, Matt, Alaric, Enzo, Elena and Bonnie all raised their hands. “Okay. That’s….there’s something really wrong with this town. All of you should probably take a step back and try not to move.”

“Why can’t we move?” Matt asked.

“I didn’t say don’t move, but it might cause some problems, so don’t start doing the macarena, okay?” She said. “The spell needs a clear signal, and someone who was resurrected created a weird interference last time I did this.”

“Fair enough.”

Felicity took a seat on the couch and held a large clay bowl in her lap. She put a few herbs into the bowl and then lit the contents on fire. Everyone watched as she started muttering something and a moment later, her eyes glossed over.   


She soon found herself in a dark chamber. It reminded her of a room in Nanda Parbat, but she tried not to think too much about why this place might feel so familiar.

**“So eager to see us again, young one.”** A voice said, inside her head.

_ “I need answers.” _

**“You want answers. You do not need them.”**

_ “I do need them. I need them in order to properly lead the people who believe I am meant to bring them salvation. In order to fulfill my destiny.” _

**“A destiny you do not want.”**

_ “Very few actually want the destiny they have.”  _ She rebutted. “ _ Why does the League of Shadows want Tyler Lockwood?” _

**“He is….unique. And coming events require the blood of a hybrid who is not a hybrid. A werewolf who has gained and lost his wolf, but not his life.”**

_ “What events? What’s coming?” _

**“Beware the first of the bloodlines. There are plots within plots, centered around the Mikaelsons, around you, the impossible daughter.”**

_ “I have a sister.” _

**“She is not Qizra reborn. Your sister will lead her mother’s people. You lead legions.”**

_ “What is going to happen?” _

**“Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to? The cleansing of the world. The return of the lost ones.”**

_ “So, it all circles back to me.” _

**“As all things do.”**

Felicity’s vision cleared and she found everyone staring at her. “The Spirits didn’t feel like telling me where he is, but they told me he’s alive and he’ll stay that way for awhile.”

“How can they know that?”

“They claim he’s going to be used in a ritual, but the ritual isn’t going to take place for weeks, if not months. I don’t know what that ritual is though.”

“But he’s okay?” Caroline asked.

“Yup. From what they told me.” She said. “I can try the Spirits again later, maybe I’ll get someone else, but for now, that’s all I got. I don’t know where we go from here, but there’s something I need to go take care of. I’m not leaving town but I wanna get it over with.”

“What business do you have in Mystic Falls?” Stefan asked. Felicity didn’t answer him, as she was already walking away. “Was that weird to anyone else?”

“Yeah, it was weird.” Matt said. “Caroline, how exactly do you- I mean, did you meet her through Klaus or-?”

“Yes, I met her because of Klaus, but she’s not, like, evil or anything. She’s just a witch he happens to know.”

“Did he really have to give me frakking coordinates?” Felicity asked as she walked through the woods. She understood that the spot she asked Klaus about, the place she needed to find, was basically in the middle of the woods with no clear markers, but his coordinates weren’t very helpful. “Well, if this isn’t the right spot, I’ll send one of the others, someone who actually knows how to read a map, to find it.” 

She bent down to inspect the ground, but stood up when she sensed that she was being watched. She turned to see three white women, two looked to be around her age and one was her mother’s age, and a black man standing there. They were a few yards away from her, but clearly thought that was close enough to keep her from escaping.

“And who might you be?” The middle-aged woman asked.

“She’s a witch. And a powerful one.” One of the other women said.

“Yes, on both counts.” Felicity said. “Though, I suggest the four of you leave. Starting something with me isn’t a good idea.” She could sense that all four were vampires, but she also got the sense three of them weren’t just vampires.

“I think we’ll take that risk.” Their leader said.

“It’s your funeral.” She shrugged. The man, who hadn’t spoken a word, moved like he was about to take a step forward. “I don’t have time for this right now.  _ Mitu alan _ .” All four fell to the ground. “You can come out now.”

“We were preparing to attack.” An assassin said, stepping out into the clearing.

“I know. But I wanted to handle it myself. And who knows, killing them now might end up being a mistake.” She said. “I am getting tired of people trying to start stuff with me.”

“What shall we do with them?”

“Leave them. If they attempt something like this again, you may intervene.” She said before walking away.

When the Heretics awoke in the clearing, they were shocked and intrigued by the fact that one witch was able to incapacitate all of them at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity crosses an item off her to-do list, which might change everything.

After Felicity was attacked by the four vampires in the woods, she returned to the old Mikaelson Mansion. If Klaus’s information was correct, the coordinates she’d gone to was the location where Esther and Mikael’s house had been over a thousand years ago. Dirt from Kol’s birthplace was one of the necessary ingredients in the spell to resurrect him. Kol’s body and the ashes of his host were already on their way to Mystic Falls. There was only one irreplaceable ingredient that she hadn’t found yet, but it was a question of when she’d have it rather than if. Still, Felicity wasn’t a very patient person, nor was she great at subterfuge, so she wanted to be finished with this whole situation already.

“I’m expecting more visitors in the coming days.” She told the assassins in the mansion. “Please impress upon them the need for secrecy and to keep the residents’ attentions off of them.”

“As you command.” The lead assassin said. “And if one should become aware of our presence?”

“I would like you to avoid killing them, if possible. But moreover, I expect you to make sure you aren’t caught.” She said before heading upstairs. “I do not want to be disturbed.”

At the Salvatore Boardinghouse, several of Caroline’s friends were asking her about Felicity and how much she could be trusted. The blonde hacker seemed to know a lot, more than many of them felt comfortable about her knowing. The fact that she knew the Originals raised their suspicions even further.

“You said she’s a witch and we can trust her, but how do you know that? Who is she?” Elena asked. “Strangers coming to town haven’t exactly been-.”

“I know she’s a witch, a powerful witch. She knows so much because she’s studied a lot of different types of magic and she’s made friends in a lot of exotic places.” She said. “And, if she wanted any of us dead, I don’t think she would’ve offered to help find Tyler. Or saved the Originals from being exterminated a week ago.”

“Saved the- what are you talking about?” Damon asked. “Klaus and his family are-.”

“They’re hard to kill, but Kol and Finn are both proof that they’re not immortal.” Alaric pointed out. “But I’m with Damon, what happened?”

“A witch from Esther’s past with a grudge came to New Orleans, planning to kill every surviving Mikaelson.” Caroline said. She didn’t feel the need to explain the whole story with Dahlia and Esther being resurrected. It didn’t matter for the purpose of this conversation. “And none of you even knew our whole race was on the verge of extinction, because you were here, freaking out about Lily and the Heretics.”

Several people opened their mouths to protest, but there was a knock at the door. They looked around at one another, and it wasn’t until a voice called out that Stefan went to open the door.

“Um, anyone home?” Jeremy asked. Then, the door opened. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Jer, what are- you’re supposed to be in Santa Fe.” His sister said.

“I was. Until-. Well, I don’t really know how to explain what happened.” He said. “I was at this bar and-.” He then launched into the story of how he woke up in Kentucky the previous day.

After a nap that lasted over an hour, Felicity returned to the boardinghouse. Inside, she found everyone in the “Mystic Falls Gang” gathered around a tall brunette boy who couldn’t be older than 18. He seemed to be finishing a story about how he’d wound up in Mystic Falls.

“So, you were unlucky enough to ran into a hungry vampire?” Elena asked.

“I don’t really- who’s she?” Jeremy asked, noticing Felicity for the first time.

“I’m Felicity. Caroline's a friend of mine.”

“I don’t get it.” Matt said. “If this was vampires, why would they take your blood and bring you to Lexington? Why not leave you in Santa Fe? Or kill you if they didn’t want you coming after them?”  Jeremy shrugged and looked around, hoping one of the others might have an idea.

“Wow, you really are just a bunch of kids, aren’t you?” Felicity asked. “That’s both illuminating and disturbing at the same time.”

“I think she just insulted us.” Damon said to his brother.

“Well, since you and your brother are about 150 years old, you should feel insulted. The others, it’s understandable.” She said. They all gave her confused looks. She’d have to spell it out for them, then. “Why are you so sure this was a vampire?”

“I woke up with marks like someone had bagged some of my blood.” Jeremy said.

“Some witches use blood too.” She said. “The big question is whether or not you were targeted or just a random victim. How involved are you in supernatural stuff?”

“I was a Supernatural Hunter until Silas died. I still hunt vampires. Katherine Pierce, who you might’ve heard of, sacrificed me to raise Silas.” He said. “And I killed an Original. Kol, if it matters.”

“You’re the person who killed Kol?” She asked. “Well, since none of his sirelings are alive to kill you, this was probably witches, if it wasn’t random. They might think you’re  _ safrin _ .”

“Um, what does that mean for those of us who don’t speak...whatever language that was?” Damon asked.  


“It’s- you know how there are words that don’t translate into English well? This is one of them. It’s kinda- it describes someone who played a role in a significant event but wasn’t destined to. Like, you killed Kol, but you’re not special enough that you’re the only person who could’ve done it. You weren’t fated to do it, you just happened to be the one who did.” She said. “And some schools of magic believe that blood from _ safrin  _ has special properties.”

That was true, but it wasn’t the reason why Jeremy’s blood had been taken. She wasn’t going to reveal the real reason just yet, though.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Just because I know certain groups exist doesn’t mean I know everything about them.” She said. “Speaking of groups I don’t know much about, anyone know anything about four other vampires in town? Three of them are more than just vampires.”

“They call themselves Heretics.” Stefan said. “Three of them are siphoners who became vampires, and because of a loophole, they kept their magic after turning. Their leader’s a regular vampire. You ran into them?”

“Gotta love Nature’s loopholes. They tried to ambush me in the woods, so I guess “running into them” is one way of putting it.” She said. “I snapped their necks with magic and went on with my day.”

“You broke all their necks at the same time?” Jo asked.

“She did.” Lily said from the doorway. She and the Heretics stormed into the building. “And we won’t be-.”

“Not this again.” Felicity raised an arm and all four vampires found themselves dangling in midair. “Look, I don’t know why you won’t leave me alone, and I don’t care. Because I don’t have time for whatever nonsense you’re trying to pull, so I’ll make it very simple. Leave me alone or I’ll kill you. And it won’t be quick either.” She dropped her arm and they fell to the ground. “Remember that without Spirit magic, you’re one dead human and three dead siphoners.” She turned to Stefan. “Do you have any food? I’m starving.”

Enzo gestured for her to follow him to the kitchen while the others were recovering from the shock of what just happened.

“Who is she? What is she?” Lily asked the Mystic Falls gang.

"A witch."

“We already knew she was a witch. An impossibly powerful one.” Mary Louise answered. “What did she mean by that but about “without Spirit magic”?”

All eyes turned to Caroline. “She kinda- I think she knows a way to strip magic out of people. Or, in the very least, cut them off from magic. And if she did that to a vampire, they’d eventually go back to being a dead human.”

“She’s a Traveller?” Elena asked. “I thought they were all dead.”

“No, she’s not. I don’t- I’m not a witch. I’ve got no clue what she can do or how she knows what she knows.” She said. “I think the bigger question is, why did you ambush her in the woods?”

“We were hunting and found her in the woods.” Nora said. “Collecting dirt.”

Enzo walked back into the room, without Felicity. “Your friend took off, gorgeous. She got a call saying a large package and needed to deal with it.”

“Did she say anything else? Did you overhear anything?” Caroline asked.

“Something about how her father still didn’t know she’d taken whatever the package was.” He said with a shrug. “I didn’t hear what it was and she didn’t seem keen on sharing.”

There were a few things that Klaus would be angry to learn she’d stolen. The White Oak Stake, for example. His siblings’ coffins for another. Suddenly terrified, Caroline pulled out her phone. 

“Hello, love.” Klaus said when he answered.

She shot her friends a look to be quiet before answering. “Why would Felicity want to come to Mystic Falls?”

“It’s a quaint little town.”

“Klaus, I’m serious.”

“As am I. It’s a quaint town. So much has happened there. It’s so full of history and she seems to enjoy learning about supernatural history.” He said. “I broke my curse there. Silas, Qetsiyah and Amara died there. My mother created the Originals there. Plenty of reasons for her to want to visit.”

“What is she doing?”

“I don’t pretend to-.” He paused. She could hear whooshing on the other end of the line, as if Klaus was running at vampire speed. “I think I may know what she’s up to. Correcting a mistake.”

“And that mistake would be what exactly?”

“No concern of yours. I need to go now, love.” He then hung up on her.

“So, Klaus isn’t sharing what she’s doing either.” Damon remarked. “I hate saying I told you so. Oh, wait. I don’t. I told you not to trust her.”

In New Orleans, Klaus left the basement of the Abattoir and yelled for his siblings. “I believe we may soon have our brother back.” He told them.

“What makes you say that, Nik?” Rebekah asked.

“Kol’s coffin is missing. No one here noticed intruders, leaving me to believe this is the work of Felicity. Though, why she’d have him brought to Mystic Falls is beyond me.”

“It’s likely quite simple, Niklaus.” Elijah said. “Kol was born in Mystic Falls and despite all his wandering, he died there as well. Perhaps she can only resurrect someone in the place where they were born or died.”

“I’ll have the plane prepped. When Kol is reborn, we should be there.”

Caroline tried to call Felicity, but the woman didn’t respond. She told the others she’d figure out what was going on, and left to head back to her house. It was empty. She started to search Mystic Falls, and couldn’t find a trace of Felicity anywhere. She spent hours looking and soon, the only place left to look was Klaus’s old house. She neared the mansion and found that it wasn’t empty as she’d believed. She ran off, needing back-up.

“Guys, we kinda have a problem.” She told the others. Maybe the men at the mansion had nothing to do with Felicity, but their presence was suspicious to say the least.

Felicity glanced over at the spell ingredients on the table. Ashes of Kol’s host body. The blood of his killer, Jeremy Gilbert. Soil from his birthplace. Water from the Lazarus Pit. Sara was the only person she’d resurrected before, so she had no clue if this would work, but she needed to try. She then looked at the glossy wooden coffin in the corner. 

“What do you require of us, Goddess Qizra?” One of the League members asked.

“Silence. And solitude. This is something I cannot do with an audience.” She said. “Some may come, attempting to stop me.”

“They will fail and pay with their lives.”

“No. They may be needed in the war to come.” She said. “Stall them, harm them, but do not kill them.”

“As you wish.” He said with a bow.

Felicity went over the spell a few more times as she waited for the moon to reach its peak. Her spell had the greatest chance of working when it was at its zenith. She removed Kol’s from his coffin and laid him in the center of the room. On the floor, she’d drawn a symbol in chalk. She placed the blood, water, ashes and soil around him, in each of the cardinal directions on the outline of the circle.

“Man, I hope this works.” She mumbled to herself. Her inner wolf told her the moon had risen and was at its peak. It was time to get started. Placing one hand on Kol’s chest, she began chanting in a language that was centuries old. She heard the sound of glass breaking and saw all four vials of ingredients had shattered. The contents of the vials began making their way towards Kol’s body. 

She continued chanting. This seemed to be a good sign. She could hear the sounds of a far-off fight, but ignored it. The battle outside didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except for this spell. She heard more glass shattering and felt a rush of cold air sweep into the room. Had she opened her eyes, she would’ve seen that she’d shattered all of the windows in the room. The door was thrown open. She kept chanting.

“What is she-?” Someone asked. The voice was familiar, but not terribly familiar.

“Shh. Let her work.” While the voice wasn’t familiar, the awed tone was. It was the tone every member of the League used when speaking to her.

She ignored all of them and kept chanting. There was another gust of wind and then, she felt it. Life. There was life in Kol’s body again. She opened her eyes and looked around to see Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Freya and a League member standing there. Then, the Mystic Falls gang came storming into the room. Before the younger vampires could say or do anything, Kol gasped to life and his eyes opened.

“Finally, a relative that isn’t useless.” He said with a smirk. He got to his feet.

“Blondie, do you have any idea what you just did?” Damon asked. “I don’t know what they promised you, but-.”

“We promised her nothing.” Elijah said. “Nice to see things have not changed much around here.”

“You really didn’t tell them, did you?” Felicity asked Caroline. “Thank you for that, but once I left the boardinghouse, I didn’t expect you to.”

“If they didn’t make you bring Kol back, then why-?” Elena asked.

“Because he’s my uncle.” Felicity said. “And I wanted to.”

“If he’s your uncle, then-.”

“I’d like you all to meet my daughter, Felicity.” Klaus said with a grin. “Quite possibly the most powerful witch in the world.”

“Explain this to me again.” Tristan de Martell said as he sat across a table from Lucien.

“Alexis had a vision. One of death and destruction, the likes of which she’d never seen before.” Lucien said. “She claims the catastrophe will be caused, or prevented, by someone called the Daughter of the Blood Moon. That this woman will decide the fate of all.”

“That name doesn’t ring a bell for me. And the vision, not very specific, is it?”

“No, but this vision spooked her more than the one she had the night Kol Mikaelson died.” He said. “Our sires, and thus our lives, appear to be in danger.”

“We need to put our plan into motion then.” Tristan said with a sigh. “Though, Aurora is not quite-.”

“Perhaps we should see what the situation in New Orleans is before we involve her.” He said. “As you said, the vision lacks detail.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has some explaining to do, Kol gets some answers and points something out to Felicity about the Ancestors.

The Mystic Falls gang all stood there in shock after Klaus revealed that Felicity was his daughter. Not only was Felicity Klaus’s daughter, but she was also a powerful witch who had resurrected Kol. Kol, who had tried to kill several people in the room.

“I- he’s gonna kill us.” Elena said. “You know he’s gonna kill us, right?”

“I wasn’t planning to, actually.” Kol said. “I have more important things to do, people to catch up with.”

“You’re not killing them. And you’re not seeing her yet, either.” Felicity said, referring to Davina. “Sure, I brought you back because it helps bring things back into balance, but I’ve got my own reasons. Which means you can’t be seen wandering around New Orleans just yet.”

“You really think you can try and stop me from seeing her?” He challenged.

She gave him a look and snapped her fingers. He fell to the ground with a broken neck. “I pulled you out of the afterlife and I can send you back just as easily.” She said to his prone form. She then looked at Klaus and Elijah. “He’s not gonna wake up until sunrise, so you better get moving.”

“You say that as if you have no intention of coming with us.” Elijah said. 

“I’ll catch up to you later. I’ve got some explaining to do.” She nodded towards Elena, Bonnie and the others. Felicity didn’t want to leave town on bad terms with them, seeing as she’d never know when she might need a favor. “Relax. They’re not gonna kill me.”

“What makes you so sure?” Damon asked.

“Because killing me would just create another Original, and something tells me you don’t want that.” She said. 

The Originals left with Kol’s unconscious body and Felicity stood there waiting for one of the residents of Mystic Falls to say something. She wasn’t going to start talking first and she saw no need to rush things.

“You lied to us.” Elena finally said. 

“By omission, maybe. None of you actually asked why I was here.” She said. “And, if one of my spell ingredients wasn’t here, I wouldn’t have had to come in the first place. Two ingredients, actually.”

“Which two?” Damon asked.

“Well, the first was soil from Kol’s birthplace and the spell’s so specific that it had to come from the very spot where the Viking village was. That’s what I was doing when I ran into the Heretics.” She said. “And the second? Well, that’s my secret to keep.” Now didn’t seem like a good time to admit that she’d arranged for Jeremy to be abducted and relieved of some of his blood. “I did want to help Caroline find her friend, though. And I’ll reach out to some people I know, see if they can find him.”

“Did you even contact the Spirits?” Bonnie asked. “Or was that just for show?”

“I wouldn’t joke about something like that.” She said. “I only lie when I really have to. And you might not believe it, but the world needs Kol to be alive. To quote one of my favorite movies “things are now in motion that cannot be undone”. Also, I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it.”

“What’s coming?”

“I don’t know, but the most magically well-informed person I know says that something is.” She said. Tahira had implied something was meant to happen relatively soon, saying some prophecy or another hinted at it. “I don’t have anything against any of you, so let’s just part on amicable terms. I’ll keep an eye out for news of Tyler Lockwood, if you’ll refrain from doing something stupid, like going to New Orleans for vengeance or to kill Kol again.”

“Like you said, Blondie, we don’t wanna have to deal with more Originals.” Damon said. 

“Good.” She said. “And, tell Alaric and Jo that if they ever want my help with a work-around for the Merge, I’m just a call away.”

Felicity packed her things and teleported back to New Orleans. She left a note for Caroline explaining that she’d left already. She also wanted to give the blonde vampire some time to recover from being lied to before she saw her again. As soon as she was back in the Abattoir, she called Oliver.

“I know you’re probably getting ready for patrol but I wanted to talk to you before it got too late over here.” She said when he answered the phone.

“You never need an excuse to call me.” He said. She could hear the smile in his voice. “What have you been up to?”

“Not much. I took a trip to the place where my dad was born, met some interesting people. I resurrected my uncle Kol.”

“You did? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” When Felicity had resurrected Sara, she’d passed out. He was worried the same thing had happened again.

“No, no, I’m good. It’s- I don’t know if it was easier this time because I’d done it before, or because my magic’s been getting stronger, but I didn’t even feel tired. Or it could be adrenaline.” She said. “How’s Star City doing?”

“Damian Darhk has disappeared, but I don’t think its by choice. And every member of HIVE, including his wife, has been arrested by ARGUS.” He said. “It feels like that particular nightmare is over.”

“Good. the city’s been through enough. I don’t know what his plan was, and I don’t wanna know. I hope he tripped and fell into a vat of acid or something.” She said. “I was gonna come home in the next few days but-.”

“You’re staying a little longer.” He said with a sigh.

“Hayley’s still cursed and I’ve also got this feeling that I need to be here. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Your family needs you.” He said. “But, since you can teleport, you can come back for a day or two every now and then, right?”

“Definitely.” She said. “And once I no longer need to be here, I’m coming home. I miss you and I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  


A man in black entered a dark room near the Virginia-West Virginia border and spoke. “Kol Mikaelson has been resurrected. With no complications and only minimal attempts to stop it.”

“Naturally.” Tahira responded. “The legends said as much. Did she experience much difficulty performing the spell?”

“None whatsoever.”

“Excellent.” She said. “Is there something else you’d like to report?”

“In Mystic Falls, there are three abominations I feel you should be aware of. Witches who are also vampires.”

“I have been aware of them for some time. They call themselves Heretics.” She said. “Why do you mention them?”

“Some of our number feel that we should eliminate them. They are abominations. They should not be allowed to exist. Would it not be better to rid the world of them?”

“I see no reason to do so. And they may yet have a part to play in events to come. I am unsure of Qizra’s opinion on them either. We will not attack them without provocation.”

“Of course.”

Felicity spent a few days after resurrecting Kol trying to find a solution for Hayley’s pack. Dahlia had cursed them out of spite and she wanted to do everything she could to reverse the curse. Unfortunately, the type of magic that was used wasn’t one she was familiar with, so she needed to start at the basic level, to fully understand it, and work her way towards understanding the spell.

One day, while she was looking through some grimoires she’d borrowed from the League, Kol walked into her room. “What’s the real reason that you brought me back? I know you didn't do it for Davina or because we’re family.”

“Davina is part of the reason I did it. So is the fact that your siblings missed you.” She said, not looking up from the page she was reading.

“But, it’s not your main reason.”

“No, it’s not.” She said, finally looking at him. “Freya spent most of her life handcuffed to Dahlia and the rest hiding from her. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus only care about magic that’s affecting them in the moment or could help them. You, however, you spent years studying magic, and not always because it was immediately impacting your life.”

“You want me to teach you magic.” He said. “What more is there for you to learn? You defeated Dahlia. You can strip any supernatural being of magic, including stripping away the Spirit magic that keeps vampires alive. You can raise the dead.”

“It’s not so much that I need you how to teach me to perform certain spells. I’m pretty smart. I can work most things out on my own.” She said. “But you were dead, and spent months with the Spirits, and the Ancestors. And something big is coming, but they never give me a direct answer. Other, older witches won’t answer my questions either, because they think I’m meant to fulfill some weird prophecy, and telling me anything about it will create a paradox.”

“So, you brought me back as a way to work around the fact that no one would give you answers. I don’t know what’s coming.” Kol’s memories of the afterlife were blurry to say the least.

“Maybe not, but you were the only person who didn’t want the cure to be found or Silas to be awoken.” She said. “And I think that proves you’re smarter than your siblings wanna give you credit for.”

“If you’re so worried about some massive threat, why are you wasting your time trying to lift the curse on the wolves?” He asked, having read some of the grimoires she left open.

“My mother always told me that nature, actually that all magic, is about balance. With the wolves in the bayou cursed, there can’t be balance in the city. And if a threat is coming, a threat worse than Dahlia, the balance needs to be restored or we won’t be able to fight it.” She said. “And Hayley shouldn’t only get to have one night a month with Hope. Davina asked the Ancestors for information about the spell, but-.” 

“See, that’s the problem with New Orleans witches. They use the power of the Ancestors to perform their spells, so they have to  _ ask  _ for permission.” He said. “Why give them a choice?”

“Fine. How would you get the spell then?” She asked. “The Ancestors aren’t gonna just tell me what I want to know, because they hate me-.”

“Yeah, because they’re terrified of you. With a good reason.” He said. “You really don't-? They know how to deal with wolves or vampires or other witches, but you’re all three. The only other person like you is Hope, who’s an infant. No one knows what the limits of your power is, if there is a limit. To the Ancestors, you’re a category 5 hurricane on two legs.”

“So, I should threaten them into telling me?”

“Not necessarily. Maybe just….remind them that they wouldn’t want you as an enemy.” He said. “Or try contacting one of the wolves that was cursed and then died. Someone had to hear what Dahlia chanted, right?” He left the room after he said that.

Felicity ended up not having to do either. The same day she was going to head to Lafayette Cemetery to try and talk to Davina, or one of the Elders, Davina called her and said the Ancestors had told her the spell. They didn’t reveal why they’d given her the information, but she assumed they also wanted the wolves to be turned back to normal. The full moon was still two weeks away, so Felicity and Davina had time to figure out how to reverse the spell.

After his meeting with Lucien, Tristan contacted the Strix, a society Elijah had founded nearly a thousand years ago, and relayed everything Lucien had told him about Alexis’s vision and the warnings alongside it. The leaders of the Strix started the process of getting their vast numbers to relocate closer to New Orleans. While that was in the works, Lucien and Tristan worked on getting in contact with their sires.

“If I approach Elijah, I doubt he will respond well.” Tristan pointed out, when the subject came up. “The last time I saw him, he left us to die at Mikael’s hands. To say he’d be suspicious of me is an understatement.”

“And you think Klaus will react any better to seeing me?” Lucien asked.

“You’re…..more of a people-person than I am.” He said. “You excel at getting others to like you.”

“So, you admit that you’re an uptight bore? A thousand years and there are still some surprises, who knew?” He crossed his arms. “I suppose, if I happened to run into him at some event or another, he might believe that.”

“Let’s hope he does. The sooner he believes what you have to say, the easier the rest of our mission will be.” He said. “I refuse to die simply because the Originals are too foolish to see threats until it's too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


End file.
